Cost and Calculation
by Lando Wright
Summary: AU. Naruki City is a battleground for two rival factions: The Arrancar and The Shinigami. In the nearby town of Karakura, Ichigo Kurosaki struggles to provide for his sisters. When a sudden encounter draws him into the war, his life is changed forever. Sort of an IchigoXHarem story, depending on your definition.
1. Chapter 1: The Alarm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note:** This story is very AU, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, you might want to stay away. I also _may_ use a single filler concept down the line (Bounts). This story will feature strong violence, drug use, some female bisexuality, and non-explicit sensual content. Personally, I wouldn't consider this an IchigoXHarem pairing, but some people might. He will be interacting with a lot of female characters, but I promise it will not be a harem ending.

**Part 1: Know The Score**

**Chapter 1: The Alarm**

He had only been awake for a few seconds, but Kisuke Urahara already decided it was not going to be a good morning. His head felt groggy and his jaw ached from some forgotten event the night before. The combination was a surprisingly powerful hurt, and it made returning to sleep impossible. The aroma of fresh brewing coffee distracted him from the ache, and he did his best to focus his sleep fogged mind on the smell.

As he felt himself slowly become more alert, he searched his memory of the night before. He had gone downtown, or what amounted to downtown in Karakura, and he had drank a few beers before heading… somewhere. Maybe another bar, maybe back here, he couldn't be certain. He gave his jaw a single tender rub, and rolled out of bed.

He sat for a moment on the edge of the bed, trying to find some goal for his day, other than getting of bed and eating Tessai's breakfast. He came up with nothing, sighed and finally stood, heading toward his rooms exit. He casually checked himself out in the mirror hanging from his bedroom door; his pale blonde hair was disheveled, and his gray eyes were sunken in. He let out a small yawn and put on his robe before shuffling out the door.

As he shuffled past the piles of junk stacked along the wall of the back of the house, he considered cleaning for a moment before dismissing the idea. If he cleaned once, Tessai might expect it on the regular. He walked into the kitchen at the same time Tessai was pouring a cup of coffee. Kisuke took the cup and nodded gratefully, taking a seat at the table. He wondered for a moment just how early his must have woken this morning, but dismissed the thought as his stomach began to grumble. As if on cue, a plate of eggs and bacon was placed in front of him.

"Thank you," Kisuke said, between sips of coffee. Tessai gave a small nod and returned to his seat.

"How is your head?" he asked.

"What? It's fine I don't know what you are talking about."

"You were quite loud coming back last night, you seemed rather drunk."

"I wasn't," Kisuke said, a little annoyed, "you just have sensitive ears."

They sat for a minute in silence until Tessai spoke up, changing the subject, "have you heard from Lady Yoruichi?" he asked.

"No," Kisuke felt a grimace cross his face, "she's doing, uhh, recon at the moment."

He waited for Tessai to comment, but he didn't, and the morning continued in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was the silence of old friends, relaxed enough to enjoy each others company.

Suddenly, a piercing alarm shot through their house, and both men tensed instantly. It took Kisuke a full thirty seconds to remember what the sound meant. He and Yoruichi had picked it together. It was one of the few good memories the two shared these last few years. A pang of nostalgia hit him, but he dismissed it and stood, striding over to the computer across the room.

"What is that?" Tessai shouted over the blaring alarm. It suddenly shut off and Kisuke turned back to him, a broad smile stretched across his face.

"That, my friend, is the sound of war." Tessai looked confused, but Kisuke didn't mind, nothing could ruin his mood.

He gave Tessai another smile and walked off to his room. He finally had a chance to make everything right, to fix the mistakes of the past. He grabbed his phone, scrolled through his contacts, and found her number. He hit send and brought the phone to his ear, focusing again. It was too early to celebrate, there was still so much to do. The phone call went to voice mail, and he sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"It's me," he began.


	2. Chapter 2: Finally

**Chapter 2: Finally**

Yoruichi Shihoin's head ached and her mouth felt dry. She had no memory of the night before, but movement in the bed told her all she needed to know. She opened her eyes to not one, but two people in her bed (she noted it was, in fact, her motel bed). They were both young, too young to have been in that club legally. One was a boy with long dark hair and while the other was a small petite girl with messy medium length dark hair. A psychiatrist would have a field day with her choices of lovers, she thought grimly. The nearest one, the boy, stirred in his sleep, subconsciously reaching out. She instinctively dodged it, silently slipping out of the bed onto all fours.

She stretched her back and went about searching for the half full bottle of whiskey she had dropped the night before. She found it a few minutes later, it had somehow rolled under the bed. She removed the cap and took a deep pull. She felt the warmth spread to through her body and it gave her the drive to grab her phone and headed out the sliding door to the patio.

It was still early morning, and the cold air bit into her nude flesh as she took another drink from the bottle. The street before her was abandoned, but she still scanned it for any life. She settled into one of the chairs, feelings it's cold metal bite her skin as she unlocked her phone. She had a voicemail and a text. The voicemail was from Kisuke, which made her heart stop, but she skipped it without listening and moved onto the text. It was from one of her informants.

_We need to meet. The rose station at four._

She gritted her teeth, setting a meeting for the rose station was code. It meant he had been made and could no longer work as a tail. The rose station also happened to be a rough biker bar, incase anyone attempted to interrupt the fake meeting.

She casually tossed her phone onto the table and took another long drink. She tried to focus on anything, the street or the sky or the two people back in her bed, but her eyes were drawn back to the phone, to the voicemail. Things weren't like they used to be, but she knew that just hearing his voice would improve her mood dramatically. She tapped her fingers on the bottle a few times, took a drink, and grabbed her phone. Two taps later the voicemail played.

"It's me." his sigh came through the receiver. It had been months since they had spoke, and just the two words caused goosebumps to raise down her arm. "One of the contingencies has been activated. Come back as soon as you can."

Adrenaline surged through her. Finally, it was _time. _She finished the bottle and threw it off the balcony, heading back inside before hearing the crash. She grabbed her spandex pants and was about to put them on before pausing, turning to the bed. She sat on the side of the mattress, and gently ran her finger over the girls cheek. She stirred, waking the young man as well, and both pairs of groggy eyes turned toward Yoruichi.

"Listen, I'm checking out, so you have two choices. You can get the fuck out, or you can fuck then get out." She smiled at their confused looks; things were finally looking up.


	3. Chapter 3: Always Pay Your Debts

**Chapter 3: Always Pay Your Debts**

Yuzu was talking, and Ichigo Kurosaki knew he should pay attention, but he had pulled a double shift the night before and could barely keeps his eyes open. He focused on one step after another, willing his body to get the girls to karate practice. Normally they could go on their own, but he owed Tatsuki back pay on lessons and tagged along.

"Ichigo, are you even listening?" His sister looked up at him, frustration in her eyes.

"Of course," he said, smiling and ruffling her hair. It was a cheap ploy, but he knew the the affection would make her forget all about whatever she had been asking him. He heard a small chortle and turned to see Karin watching them, a bored look on her face. Even though the two girls were twins, Karin had never been the hair ruffling type. She noticed him staring and turned forward, heading another step ahead. He turned back to Yuzu, and did his best to focus on her story.

Dusk was setting in as the trio arrived at the dojo. As the girls ran in Ichigo shouted back to them, "I'm going to find Tatsuki and then I'm going to pick up my pay, I'll meet at home." The girls didn't turn, but Karin raised her hand in acknowledgment.

Instead of entering through the main door, he walked around the large dojo, to the simple house behind it that Tatsuki lived in. He knocked and waited a minute, but no one came to the door. He began to return to the front entrance of the dojo, but stopped halfway at the entrance to the smaller of the two halls.

He felt a pang of nostalgia looking at the dojo. Tatsuki and he had played in the smaller room often after practice. Usually it was simple rough housing, but there had been a few quieter, more memorable moments. They had both had their first kiss in this dojo, though neither had spoken of it since the day it happened. He smiled and shook his head at the memory, before walking up to the entrance.

He removed his shoes and slid the door open. Tatsuki was inside, but took no notice of his entrance. Instead of announcing his presence, he stood silent, watching her as she trained. When he used to come to this dojo himself, before his mother had died, he had always loved to watch Tatsuki train. She worked harder then anyone, and it could be seen in her precise movement. Her routine finally caused her to turn around and seeing Ichigo, she stumbled, nearly falling before righting herself up.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, doing her best to hid her embarrassment at slipping.

"I only just arrived, and I didn't want to interrupt." He held out the check, "I brought payment for the last few lessons, sorry about the delay."

Tatsuki walked toward him with her hand extended, but instead of reaching for the check she placed it on his hand, lowering it. "I know how much you do for your sisters these days, we can't take this money, use it for something else."

Ichigo felt frustration rise, but he didn't offer again. Tatsuki was one of the few people more bullheaded then him, if she said she wouldn't accept the pay, he knew that was that. "If I can do anything for you, let me know," he said awkwardly, putting the check into his pocket.

"Actually there is," she said, as he had barely gotten the words out, "Orihime is sick, I was supposed to go cook her dinner, but I need to run the lesson tonight. Go for me." It wasn't a question, but a command.

Ichigo rubbed his neck in frustration, "I was supposed to run by work to pick up-"

"Excuse me?" Tatsuki's anger bit into him and he subconsciously recoiled in fear.

"I'll go right now, okay?" he turned and began to leave.

"And stay with her while she eats," Tatsuki added, "I've been busy at the dojo all summer, and we are the only two she ever sees outside of school."

Ichigo didn't respond, but raised a hand in acknowledgment as he headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: I Do Feel Different

**Chapter 4: I Do Feel Different**

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Orihime Inoue mumbled as she shuffled to the knocking at her door. "Tatsuki, I thought I said you didn-" she opened the door, and felt her breath catch.

Ichigo was standing there, a plastic bag in his hand and an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey Inoue, looks like I'm your cook for the night."

"Kurosaki," she managed to get out, as she stood aside, allowing him to walk in. As he passed by she remembered the ratty pajamas she was wearing and felt her face flush with embarrassment. Ichigo, however, took no notice as he walked to her kitchen. Not knowing what to do, she returned to her couch, crawling under her blanket.

Ichigo entered the kitchen and began to look around for the utensils he needed. He grabbed a pot and and a can opener and began to heat her chicken noodle soup. He grabbed the small loaf of bread he had bought and looked around for a moment trying to find her kitchen utensils. Giving up he simply ripped the bread in half as evenly as he could. He poured the soup into a bowl, put the bread onto a plate, and carried the entire meal out on a tray.

"I'm not as good of a cook as Tatsuki, so I'm afraid it's just canned soup and some bread." He placed the tray on the coffee table in front of her and settled into her plush armchair.

"Thank you," Orihime mumbled. It took her a moment to realize Ichigo wasn't leaving, and reluctantly she began to eat.

They were silent for a long while, until finally Ichigo spoke. "You seem different," it was a statement, not a question. Orihime had always seemed shy, but it was different now, she would look him in the eye when she spoke now, though she did still seem embarrassed.

"Do I?" she asked, blowing on her soup to cool it.

"More confident than before," he said it casually, but the words made her neck hair stand up.

"Maybe you're right," she said, almost to herself. She continued to eat until the bowl was empty and only a bit of bread was left. Ichigo removed the tray and returned to the kitchen. After quickly washing her dishes and putting them on the drying rack he wiped his hands and walked back into the living room.

"Sorry, I need to go meet my sisters," he said, "but I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I will see you at school next-," she bit her tongue, remembering what Tatsuki had said about Ichigo quitting to support his sisters.

He rubbed his neck, feeling awkward, "Yeah, It's a little embarrassing."

"No it's not!" she shouted, surprised by her own forcefulness "I would do the same thing If I had family that needed me."

"You do have family. Blood isn't the only thing that ties people," Ichigo said in a serious voice. There was a small amouth of tension in the air until suddenly he raised his arms into the air, stretching out his taut back. "I really should go now," he turned and gave her a small smile, before heading out the door.

"Bye, Ichigo," she whispered as he left, a real smile touching her lips.


	5. Chapter 5: You Missed One

**Chapter 5: You Missed One**

From the tallest roof she could find in Karakura, Rukia Kuchiki surveyed the street below her. She did her best to ignore sharp wind that bit through her undercover street clothes. She was doing her best to focus on her job, but the increasingly annoying voice in her ear was making that difficult.

"How did you end up with this shit posting anyway?" Renji's voice said through the bluetooth headset.

"It's not shit." she reprimanded at him, "It's my first solo mission. They aren't going to send me into the heart of Arrancar territory my first time."

"Maybe not the heart, but seriously, Karakura Town? Nothing noteworthy has happened in that town in years." His words weren't meant to hurt her, but she did feel uncertainty tug at her stomach.

"Maybe," she admitted, "but the Arrancar have been expanding lately, and no one has had eyes on Grand Fisher in weeks, if he is hiding somewhere out of Naruki, it has got to be here."

"True," Renji reluctantly admitted, "I just wish you were in the city, then if something came up, Byakuya or I could come help."

"My brother has more important things to do. And so do you." She hated being talked down too, and Renji did it far to often for her tastes.

"Rukia, sorry I didn't mean-"

"Listen, I have to go," she cut him off, "stay safe, okay?" Before he could answer she hung up. She knew he meant well, but Renji had been overprotective of her as long as she could remember, and sometimes it made her feel trapped.

It was true that investigating the possible location of a missing Arrancar lieutenant wasn't her idea of a dream mission. But it was _hers_. She was on her own for the first time, and she felt alive. A loud crash from below brought her back to the present, and she focused on the task at hand.

Below her were two men accosting a women, backing her down an alley as the advanced on her. Rukia took a deep breath and focused, searching for any sign of spiritual energy. It only took a moment to confirm they were Arrancar, their reiryoku felt different the energy contained within Shingami like herself; it felt violent, and out of control. She took another deep breath and leapt off the roof, onto the street below.

She landed silently, using her reiatsu to cushion the fall. It was nighttime in Karakura, and the street was abandoned. She gave it a cursory glance to make certain no one was around, and stealthily crossed the street. She leaned against the wall of the alley, and poked her head in.

The woman was now backed up against the wall, as the two men approached aggressively. Rukia thought of her training, they were not men, they were monsters to be defeated. She silently shrugged her sheath off her shoulder, and began to draw her Zanpakuto.

Suddenly, she felt extreme danger to her right. She raised her right forearm in a defensive stance on pure instinct. Her rewarded was with the sicking sound of the snap of her forearm bone as the third Arrancar's punch connected. She seemed to hover for a second, watching her forearm bend at an awkward angle, before the force caught up and she was hurled down the street into a parked car.


	6. Chapter 6: What Are You?

**Chapter 6: What Are You?**

As Ichigo lumbered along the path back to the clinic, he was preoccupied with calculating the monthly expenses. No matter how he added it up, they _needed_ the check he had not had a chance to pick up. He looked at his watch, cursed the time, and began to sprint the opposite direction. He knew work was closed, but since Ikumi lived at the shop, he just might be able to still get his pay.

He rounded a street corner and froze in place. The car nearest to him was completely totaled, as if a boulder had fallen on it. He scanned the street for what might be the cause and felt his breath catch. Down the road a brutal fight appeared to be taking place. A girl barely taller than Yuzu stood before him, squaring off against two thuggish looking men. A third lay by their feet, not moving.

The girl was battered. She was breathing in heavy gasping breaths, and her right arm hung uselessly at her side. Held awkwardly in her left hand was a samurai sword, and he could hear it rattle as her hand quaked uncontrollably.

Most unusual of all, Ichigo noted, were the two men. They were _afraid _of this girl. They circled her, looking for openings to attack, but neither made a definitive movement. Suddenly, the smaller of the two men attacked. He swiped at her with large, powerful, movements, which she was able to dodge effortlessly.

One of his punches went far too wide, causing the man to stumble. The girl used this as a chance to counter; she threw her sword at him, and her aim was surprisingly accurate for what was clearly not her favored hand. The sword flew like a javelin at the man's head, and he was only barely able to dodge it. Doing this, however, caused the man to lose track the girl, and she exploded forward with incredible speed, catching the man's temple with a hook punch. His legs wobbled for a moment until he collapsed, completely unconscious.

The girl spun, trying to get a bead on her final opponent, but it was too late. The man punched her squarely in the gut, and she crumpled, gasping for breath. He didn't stop there, he mounted the girl, and began to smash her face with brutal, crushing, haymakers.

Ichigo had seen enough, reacting on only instinct, he sprinted toward the pair with all his strength. Just before he arrived, he leapt into the air, aiming a flying kick directly at the side of the man's head. He connected, but instead of knocking the man out, pain exploded through his leg. It felt as if he had kicked a cement wall with all his strength.

Though his kick had done very little damage, it apparently distracted the man long enough for the girl to attack. Her left hand shot out like a whip, jabbing the man directly in the throat. He fell off her gagging for air, as the girl struggled to stand. Ichigo did his best to ignore the throbbing of his leg and grabbed the girl by her wrist, trying to help her get up. She initially bristled at his touch and pulled away, but after a moment she relented and let him help.

"We have to hide somewhere," she got out between gasps of air.

Rukia knew she was in no position to continue fighting. She was certain one of her eyes would soon be swollen shut, and she wasn't entirely certain she could stand if this boy wasn't helping her.

Ichigo grunted his approval, slid under the girls arm to support her, and began to shuffle toward an alcove further down the street. By the time they arrived, both were gasping for breath, and slid into cover at the nearest wall, out of sight of the injured man.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked, doing his best to remain calm.

"Now is not the time for lessons," Rukia hissed, "I'm going to distract him when he regains his footing, you use the chance to escape." She attempted to stand, but her legs buckled and she slid further down the wall.

"You're in worse shape than me," he noted, "I'll go fight him, you escape."

"Because your kick earlier was so successful," she said sarcastically.

"It distracted him long enough to save you," he muttered.

"He must have been surprised by the tickle on his cheek."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, he hated to admit it but she was right, he had kicked the man with all his strength, and had only hurt himself. "At least tell me why I couldn't hurt him."

"Of course you couldn't hurt him, idiot," she chastised, "attacking an Arrancar without reiatsu is like attacking a brick wall."

"Well then how do I get this reatzu?" he asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"It's _reiatsu_," she corrected, "and you don't just get it. You're average human-"

A roar of anger interrupted their conversation, and the pair peeked out from their shared hiding spot. The man was back on his feet, wildly looking around for his opponent.

"Show yourself Shinigami!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "Show yourself or I pick a direction and kill everyone I see!"

Rukia cursed under her breath. Her most important job was stopping this Arrancar, even if it meant her life. She rose to her feet, and did her best to ignore the way her knees quaked uncontrollably.

"I'm going to go out there, use this chance to escape," she said.

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed, reaching out a hand to steady her, "You can barely stand, let me help."

For the first time, she studied the the young man who stood before her. His messy orange hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, but his eyes were calm and focused. She sighed in resignation, and tried to come up with a plan.

"I'm too hurt to get in close and take him out," she admitted, "but you don't have nearly enough reiryoku to fight him."

"Rare wha-"

"Reiryoku," she snapped, interrupting him, "it's spiritual energy, it's how he and I create the reiatsu that we use to amplify our strength."

"Well then I just need some of this reiryoku then I can fight him." he said.

"Getting it isn't the problem," she said, "I can give you some of mine, the problem is you couldn't handle it."

"Why?"

"Think of your average human as a water balloon, if they get too much reiryoku" she paused for effect, "pop."

To her surprise, the young man before her placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. "I can handle it."

Out of nowhere, Kaien's face popped into her mind, and she noted just how similar the two men looked. And like Kaien, she was certain she couldn't change this man's mind.

"Fine," she said, "but at least tell me the name of the man I'm about to kill."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, a small smile touching his lips, "and you are?"

"Rukia Kuchiki," she said, "and don't say I didn't warn you."

She slid her hands under his shirt, and placed them on his flat stomach. For the first time his face flushed; she felt her cheeks burn a little as well. She shook her head to focus, and began to channel her reiryoku into him.

He began to shake as she channeled the energy into him, but his face stayed determined. When she had given him about half of her reiryoku she attempted to pull away, but her hands seemed glued to his stomach. It was if his body _hungered _for the reiryoku, as if it were a junky given access to an huge stockpile of drugs. Finally, when she had barely a tenth of her reiryoku left she managed to pull away, collapsing onto her knees.

"Are you alright?" he asked in surprise, bending down to help her up.

She gratefully took the hand as she looked up at Ichigo in awe. What should have been enough energy to cause him to die a dozen times over had barely affected him.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine, no better than fine. I feel great," he corrected.

"You feel the energy flowing through you?"

"Yes, I think so."

She grabbed his right hand and held it out in the air, "Do your best to focus all that energy, right here, in your fist." The words were barely out of her mouth when suddenly wisps of energy began to emanate from his arm. She felt a small gasp escape at how quickly he had grasped the idea.

"Like that?" he asked.

She couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness, "yeah, perfect." A scream of rage from down the street brought her focus back. "Here is our plan, I will go out first, make him think I am going for my Zanpakuto," she paused at his confused look, "my _sword_. When he turns to follow me, you get to him as quickly as possible and hit him as hard as you can."

Ichigo looked back down as his hand and nodded his agreement. Rukia gave him one more quick look, tested her legs for sturdiness, and took a deep breath. She focused what little reiryoku she had left and ran out of the alcove back towards the raging Arrancar.


	7. Chapter 7: Funniest Home Videos

**Chapter 7: Funniest Home Videos**

Yoruichi had been in Kisuke's house for awhile, but instead of announcing herself she slide silently into his room to wander among his things. She hadn't been there in months, but it mostly looked the same. Random books were scattered across the shelves and the floor. His desk was mostly clean, except for coffee rings that stained the wood. She was about to flip through one of the notebooks on the desk when she heard the doorknob rattle. She moved to the darkest corner of the room, and completely hide her presence.

Kisuke entered the room without noticing her, sat at his desk, and began tapping on the tablet that was lying there. Yoruichi took the chance to study her old friend; though he had always had a tired look about him, it had only gotten worse in the months they had been separated. He looked as if he only slept and few hours a night, and he had lost at least ten pounds. She felt her heart ache for him, but knew there was no point, it was no longer like the old days, heartache was a useless emotion.

She put her sardonic smile back on and finally spoke up, "So this is what boys do alone in their rooms?"

Kisuke jumped and yelped, turning around in his chair, "Shit! How long have you been in here?"

"Not long," she lied, doing her best to hide her smile, "so what exactly did you call me out here for?"

Here stared at her incredulously for another moment, before saying, "Take a look at this," offering the tablet.

She took it and saw a video was queued up, "what is this?"

"Security footage from bank in Karakura, taken about an hour ago."

She clicked play and the grainy footage began to roll. The camera must have been outside the bank, because it gave a view of the entire street. On the opposite sidewalk a girl was walking along the sidewalk. Suddenly, two men began to approach her, clearly saying something, though in the footage it was inaudible.

As the girl began to back down to back down the alley, another figure appeared, as if falling out of the sky. "A Shinigami?" Yoruichi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and the men are Arrancar as well."

Yoruichi returned her focus to the video and saw a third man had snuck up on the Shinigami. He hit her with a thundering punch, and she flew off camera. What followed was a intense fight between the four, in which two of the Arrancar were incapacitated. The third, however, was able to knock the Shinigami down, and began to brutally beat her.

Assuming this was the end, Yoruichi was about to hand back the tablet when suddenly a fourth man joined the fray. He ran from off camera and connected a flying kick to the Arrancar's face. It didn't do any damage, but seemed to distract the Arrancar long enough for the Shinigami to strike out, causing the Arrancar to flop backwards in pain. The new arrival, the fourth man, helped the Shinigami up and the pair struggled off camera.

"You're showing me two Shinigami fighting some Arrancar, I don't understand why this is important," she said.

"I'm showing you one Shinigami and a civilian fighting some Arrancar," he corrected, "and the video isn't finished yet."

Yoruichi gave him a look of surprise and returned to the video. Eventually the third Arrancar recovered and began to shout something. He paced in circles, fuming, until suddenly the Shinigami returned into the frame. She dashed with all her speed in the direction she had thrown her Zanpakuto earlier in the fight, but the Arrancar noticed her and began to move to intercept.

Yoruichi felt he stomach clench at what was certain to be the death of the Shinigami, when suddenly the man sprinted back into the scene. The Arrancar turned, but it was too late, the man's punch connected, and to Yoruichi's surprise the punch did serious damage. The Arrancar was lifted nearly 10 feet in the air, and flew off camera.

"Impossible... who is he?" Yoruichi asked, her eyes glued to the tablet. The human and Shinigami now appeared to be arguing, before together, they stumbled of camera.

"He is why I asked you back, he's going to be our tool for revenge."

Just the word 'revenge' caused her adrenaline to kick in, she handed him back the tablet, "Tell me everything."


	8. Chapter 8: Explain It Like I'm Five

**Chapter 8: Explain It Like I'm Five**

As the battered pair turned the final street corner, Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. The lights at the Kurosaki Clinic were off, meaning Karin and Yuzu were still at Tatsuki's dojo.

He took one more look at the injured girl next to him and wondered if this was okay. He had wanted to call the police and take her to a hospital, but Rukia had flat out refused, saying that 'the cleanup crew' had already been called to deal with the men. All she had asked for herself was a place to rest, so not knowing what to do he took her home. She noticed him staring and he quickly looked away, unlocking the door and opening it for her.

"Come on in," he said.

"Do we need to worry about anyone seeing me?" she asked as she tentatively touched her broken forearm.

"Just my sisters, Yuzu and Karin, but they shouldn't be back for a while."

She wanted to ask about his parents, but knew from her own experiences that was a question she might not want to hear the answer too. Instead she kept silent, and followed Ichigo to a bedroom down the hall.

"Take a seat on the bed," he said, "I want to take a look at your arm."

"Your room is a little plain," she noted as she tenderly sat on the made bed.

"This isn't my room," he said, "it's one of the rooms we have overnight patients stay in."

"So the clinic sign outside wasn't just for show," she mused.

"It is now that our father isn't around anymore," he said as he gingerly lifted her arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, he's not dead, we just don't know where he is," he touched her forearm and heard her take a sharp inhale, "and your forearm is definitely broken."

"That's also fine," she said, "it will heal on its own, it just needs time."

He gave her an incredulous look but didn't challenge her. "At least let me wrap it and put it in a sling."

She had a feeling he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she kept quiet as he went to work. Once he had finished wrapping and helped her put the arm into the sling. He settled into the seat at the desk across from her and let out a long sigh. A deafening silence filled the room for a few minutes, and just as Rukia began to worry it would go on forever he spoke up.

"Earlier you said it wasn't the time for questions," he said, "but is it time now?"

"I suppose I owe you that much," she said, scooting up on the bed so her back rested against the wall, "ask away."

"First off, what are you?" he asked, "How can your broken bones mend like that?"

She took a long breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm trying to decide the simplest way to explain this. Do you remember what I told you about reiryoku and reiatsu?"

"I don't understand it," he conceded, "but I do remember."

"Well everyone has some small amount of reiryoku, but some people, like those men and me, have more. Enough that we can shape it to our will and heal our bodies, that's reiatsu."

"And why do you have so much more of this reiryoku than the average man?" he asked.

"No one knows for sure," she admitted, "but we do know a few things; one is that almost all people with high levels of reiryoku are born in or near Naruki. Most of us begin to show signs in their early teen years. Lastly, we fall into three distinct groups, each drawing our power from a key emotion."

"Arrancar," he said, causing her to look up in surprise, "that's what you called those men."

"Yes, the Arrancar draw their strength from aggression, while people like me, Shinigami, draw our strength from justice."

"I though you said there were three groups?"

For the first time her face darkened, "The Quincy, they draw their strength from vengeance, but they haven't been seen in years."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The truth is I don't know everything," she reluctantly admitted, "It was before my time with the Shinigami, and it isn't something that is often discussed. People are too preoccupied with the Arrancar."

"Your two groups are at war I take it."

"It wasn't always like this, the Arrancar used to be like wild animals, dangerous, but with no organization. But a few years ago they changed, suddenly became just as organized as us. Now they challenge us directly for control of the city. It's no longer easy for us to hunt them down and lock them up."

"You don't kill them?" Ichigo interrupted.

"No," she said, "it's the main difference between us and the quincy, we only kill when it is necessary."

"Those men looked near death to me," Ichigo noted.

"They weren't close to death; like me they have strong regenerative abilities. Damaging the brain, jugualr, or heart are the best ways to make sure an Arrancar is dead."

"Where exactly do you 'lock them up'?"

"We make payments to the police of any town we visit, they look the other way and clean up our messes, we make them filthy rich."

"Can't one of these Arrancar just punch out of a jail cell?"

"There are ways around that," she said, though she didn't elaborate.

Ichigo waited a beat before continuing the conversation, "so those three men were why you came to town?"

"Not exactly, I'm here for two reasons; one is to search for an Arrancar Lieutenant named Grand Fisher, the other is to investigate The Karakura Slasher."

"The Karakura Slasher?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, "you think the person whose been killing and maiming criminals around town is an Arrancar?"

"No," she said, her voice growing steely, "the attacks don't fit their style, more likely it is something much more dangerous, an Outlier."

"What's an Outlier?" he asked, starting to get tired of his lack of knowledge about everything.

"They are more dangerous than Arrancar; they are normal people whose reiryoku increase dramatically through some extreme circumstances. We don't too much about them, other than they are unstable, driven, and incredibly powerful."

Ichigo felt a cold sweat on his neck, "Do you think i'm one of these things, these Outliers?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what you are," she admitted, "your power came from me, not extreme circumstances, and frankly it should have killed you."

The pair sat in silence as the conversation lulled, until Ichigo stood and sighed, "You can use the shower in here to clean up, you're about my sisters size, so i'll leave a pair of her clothes on the bed for you." He turned to the door and began to walk out.

"Wait," she said, standing up "I answered your questions, now you must listen to my request." He turned back and waited for her to continue. "I'm at only a tenth of my strength, and this arm won't recover for at least a few weeks. Help me with my mission."

Ichigo was silent for a long moment, before he finally spoke, "I'm sorry, but I can't, I have to work to take care of my sisters. I don't even have time for school anymore." Before Rukia could say anything he turned and walked out of the room. She stared at the door for a moment, before turning and heading into the bathroom.

Out in the hallway, Ichigo stood still, clenching his fists in frustration. He didn't like to leave any girl in trouble, especially one in such a dire situation, but his sisters came first. He turned and began to head to Yuzu's room to grab a pair of clothes when he froze; his sisters were walking in the front door.

"Hey, Ichigo," Karin said, as she crossed the entryway into the kitchen, "Sorry we're late, Tatsuki ran practice tonight, so naturally it went an hour and a half long."

"Did it," he said dumbly, following the girls into the kitchen. He tried to think of any way to get Rukia out of the house. But before he had a chance he heard the guest room door open down the hall and felt all color drain from his face.

Rukia had come out wrapped in a towel, and began to speak as she walked down the hall, "Ichigo, there isn't any shampoo or soap in here, can you show..." she broke of as she turned the corner into the kitchen, a look of horrified shock on her face mirroring Ichigo's.

All around the kitchen reactions happened in slow motion. Yuzu looked as if she was going to faint, he knees wobbling uncontrollable. Karin's eyes grew huge as she dropped the open water bottle in her hand. Meanwhile an unspoken look of horror passed between Ichigo and Rukia. The four of them sat in silence as the water bottle's contents spooled out onto the floor, until finally Rukia spoke up.

"Oh my goodness," she said, in a voice two octaves higher than usual, "you must be Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo has told me sooo much about you." A large fake smile was plastered on her face, making Ichigo's stomach clench. He slowly turned, waiting for his sisters reactions.

After a moment of silence it was Karin who spoke up, in a surprisingly cold voice, "Really? Because we've never heard anything about you."

"Of course not, silly!" Rukia playfully chided, "We just met today you see. I moved to town only a few hours ago, and on my way to a hostel a group of muggers attacked me. They got my luggage, but your dear brother here chased them off and brought me here to check out my injuries."

To Ichigo's surprise he saw it was working, both his sisters seemed to have calmed down, but they still looked somewhat wary. Rukia walked further into the room and sat at the table, continuing her story.

"After I got here, your brother told me all about his plight and how he was missing school, and I was moved to tears." She paused for effect before continuing, "It was then I got an amazing idea! If I stay here and pay rent, then your brother could scale back work and go to school again."

Ichgio grimaced when he realized what Rukia's plan was, but before he had a chance to deny what she said, Yuzu ran across the room and embraced him in a powerful hug.

"That's great Ichigo!" Yuzu said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "you can go to school when it starts next week."

"Yeah," he said, doing his best to smile, "Great news." He knew Yuzu had bought it, but Karin still seemed wary so he stood and grabbed Rukia by the wrist, "Come on, I'll show you where the shampoo is."

When they had gotten back to the room, he slowly closed the door and turned to her in anger, "What the hell was that?"

"What? You said you couldn't help me because of work, so now I've solved that issue for you. Frankly, you should be grateful."

"I don't need your handouts, towel girl," he said coldly.

"It's not a handout, idiot boy; Shinigami are payed for there work. You help me and let me stay here, you get my pay." She held out her hand, "Now stop being such an asshole and accept."

Ichigo wanted to be angry, but couldn't help but smile at her resourcefulness. He took her hand and shook it, pretending he didn't notice exactly how soft it felt or the way her bare pale shoulders reflected the light, "Only until you recover, then I'm done. Your work is dangerous and I have my sisters to look out for."

"Deal," Rukia said, returning his smile, "and really, where is the shampoo?"


	9. Chapter 9: We're All Nervous The 1st Day

**Chapter 9: We're All Nervous The 1st Day**

When Ichigo awoke in the morning, he wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream. He quickly tested his sore leg however, and confirmed it was not a dream. He took a few cautionary laps around his room until his muscles felt looser, then headed over to his closet. He put on his short sleeved white dress shirt and quickly knotted his stripped blue tie. He then slipped into his grey khakis and grabbed the matching blazer before heading out into the hallway.

He immediately went to Rukia's room to wake her, but saw the door was already open. He walked in to see the bed neatly made and no sign of the girl. He rubbed the back of his head a moment, wondering where she could be, before giving up and heading to the kitchen.

Since Karin and Yuzu were in the their final year of middle school, they left an hour before Ichigo even woke up. Yuzu had left a note explaining that his breakfast and lunch were in the fridge, but for some reason he could not find them. He searched for another few moments, his stomach surprisingly empty. Finally he gave up due to lack of time, grabbed an apple and ran out the door.

The crisp fall air bit into his bare arms, so he held his apple in his mouth while he slipped on his grey blazer; when he was finished he began to walk to school as he quickly devoured the apple. As had been his habit since their father disappeared, he went through a mental checklist of the things he needed to do that day. He had already texted Ikumi, explaining that 'unusual circumstances' had allowed him to go to school again. Luckily she had been very understanding, telling him to come pick up his check anytime, and that he was still welcome as a part timer.

By the time he had gone though the entirety of his list, he was rounding the corner to school. He suddenly felt a nervous twist in his stomach, which made feel stupid. He was sure word had spread from Tatsuki and Inoue that he wouldn't be at school anymore, so he just wanted to pull off the band-aid and get it over with.

Since he was a little late, and not very popular, he had managed to make it to the entrance of his classroom without any awkward moments. His stomach twisted again in pain, but he took a slow breath and slide the door open.

He immediately saw Keigo and Mizuiro. Both got up to greet him, surprised smiles on their faces. Keigo ran up, attempting some sort of hug that Ichigo rejected with a stiff arm. But still, Ichigo was surprised just how happy he was to see them, and quickly the three fell into their old ways. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a hard slap on his back and turned to see Tatsuki's beaming face.

"Ichigo! Good to see you!" she laughed once and slapped him again, this time on the shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

He began to repeat the cover Rukia had given the night before, but as he started, he became distracted by someone behind Tatsuki. It was Inoue, she stood behind the group a little, staring at Ichigo. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable about her shyness he smiled and waved. She didn't react for moment, but then returned the smile and wave. Tatsuki followed his eyeline to Orihime and walked back to her.

"What are you doing Orihime?" Tatsuki said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the group. Orihime let out a small noise of complaint but was reluctantly brought along as Tatsuki turned back to Ichigo, "Now go on, how are you here?"

He began to tell the group, but the bell sounded and reluctantly they returned to their assigned seats. As the homeroom teacher and another student walked in Ichigo realized that his stomach still hurt, meaning it hadn't been nerves causing the pain. Before he had a chance to consider this, he saw who the student walking with the teacher was, and felt all color drain from his face. It was Rukia.

She was wearing a girls uniform and had a messenger bag on her left shoulder. Her right arm was still in the sling Ichigo had fashioned for her the night before. She saw him staring and shot him a quick confident smile before returning her focus to the entire class. Finally she was asked to introduce herself and she stepped forward, the fake smile she used on Karin and Yuzu glued on her face.

"Hello, everyone, My name is Rukia Kuchiki! I'm from Naruki City, but I'll be studying with you guys for a while until I return home. I hope to get to know you all!" She gave a polite curtsey and headed for the only open seat near the back of the room.

The next two hours were a nightmare for Ichigo. Rukia sat far behind him, so he had no choice but to keep his eyes forward and imagine the strange things she might say or do. Finally it was time for the first break of the day, and ignoring the pain that now wracked his stomach he stood and turned towards Rukia's desk. After a single step, however, he felt a stabbing pain as white dots appeared in his vision. He collapsed, blacking out before he hit the floor.

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start, his head darting around to take in his surroundings. It was daylight still, so he couldn't have been out for long. He was in the nurse's room and Rukia was with him. She was sitting in a chair by his bed, with her left hand was under his shirt, resting on his stomach. She clearly didn't think he would be awake yet, as her face wore a look of utter surprise. He looked from her face, to her hand, back to her face again. She slowly removed her hand and cleared her throat.

"Take it easy pervert, you collapsed so I told them my arm hurt to come help you. I was using a type of kido to help with the pain." She paused for a moment but continued before he even had a chance to ask, "Think of kido as spells we can use with our reiryoku."

"It's about a scientific as everything else you've told me," he said with a smile.

"Oh, I could explain the science," she said, "you are just _way _to stupid to understand it."

He smiled again and sat up in bed. Rukia reached for a small silver bracelet on the bedside table and snapped it on awkwardly with one hand.

"What's that?" he asked

"A spiritual limiter," she explained, holding her wrist out for him to see, "it limits and contains our reiryoku. We often use it when we want our presence hidden."

"Do I need one of those?" he asked.

"You do," she admitted, "but I only have one and requesting a replacement would only bring us unwanted attention."

"Does not having one have to do with why I'm in so much pain?"

"No," she said with a macabre smile, "that has a much more straightforward explanation. You are starving to death."

Ichigo tried to say anything, but found himself unable to speak. Finally he managed a single word, "What?"

"It's my fault really," she said, rubbing her temples "You have no concept of reiryoku control, so with that single punch last night you basically drained yourself. You used a superhuman amount of energy and now your body is paying the price." She dug into her bag and pulled out a red bento, "Here, eat this. You shouldn't have skipped breakfast, that's why it got this bad."

He nodded gratefully and dug into the bento. Everything tasted amazing, the rice was cooked perfectly, the vegetables snapped, and the chicken tasted... exactly like Yuzu's cooking. He flipped over the lid of the bento and saw the large 'I' written in the corner. He took a deep breath and closed the bento, turning to her.

"It was _you_." he said.

"I know, I know," she said, "I should have known a dummy like you has no self control."

"Not that," he said, his voice growing darker, "It was you who stole my breakfast and lunch, you _are _the reason I'm in this pain."

To his surprise she didn't deny it, instead she blushed a little and scratched absently at her cheek, "I used all of my energy too, you know? How was I supposed to know who's food that was?"

"Maybe the 'I' in the corner of the bento!" He shouted, "Or the note Yuzu left! If you're going to be living with us make your own meals or convince Yuzu to make two lunches!"

"Well, she did," Rukia admitted, "But did I mention I was _really_ hungry? And anyway, you shouldn't be relying on your younger sister to feed y-"

Suddenly Rukia's face grew serious and in the blink of an eye she was across the room, throwing opening the door to reveal Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. The four of them all looked embarrassed and surprised at being caught. They shared a look for a moment until finally Tatsuki took a step forward, an awkward smile on her face.

"Yo, Ichigo! We were worried about you, so we decided to come by to make sure you were okay. We may have heard a little bit of a lovers spat," she admitted, pausing awkwardly as if unsure what to say, "so have you two been dating long?"

"No!" the pair shouted in unison. Rukia stared Ichigo down, here eyes saying _let me handle this_. He sighed but nodded, going back to eating his bento.

Rukia brought back her fake smile and reproduced the story she had told Karin and Yuzu the night before. By the time she had finished all four of them looked much more relaxed. They each took a turn at apologizing and shaking her hand before heading back to the classroom. Ichigo knew they hadn't actually cared how he was, it was just an excuse to see why the new girl was interested in him.

When the four had left and the door was closed, Rukia turned back to Ichigo with a triumphant smile on her face. His anger had disappeared in the sudden exciting event, and he couldn't help but smile at her still incredible ability to think on her feet. She looked at the clock and began to head for the door herself.

"I think they bought it, but I still shouldn't hang around too long." she opened the door, but than paused, "Also I meant to tell you this earlier; when school finishes today, meet me on the roof."

"Why?" he asked as he began to get out of bed.

"For training, of course," she said with a smile as she walked out of the door, sliding it closed behind her.


	10. Chapter 10: Leap Of Faith

**Chapter 10: Leap Of Faith**

Ichigo was feeling surprisingly better after the bento, and after gorging himself on the school's lunch a couple hours later he finally felt like his old self. To keep their cover going, he didn't speak to Rukia for the rest of the day. Eventually, when the school day ended she ran off, leaving him to walk back with his friends before conveniently 'forgetting' his house keys in his desk. He began to casually walk back to school, but once his friends were out of sight he broke out into a full-on sprint.

He ran up the stairwell and through the rooftop door and took a cursory look around, not seeing Rukia anywhere. He heard a sound from above the stairway entrance and turned to see her standing above him. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could she leapt off the entryway and kicked him squarely in the face. There was enough force to drive him knock him off his feet, as she gracefully leapt off his face, landing on her feet. She turned to him with a serious face.

"The first and most important rule, always reinforce you body with reiatsu in battle!"

He struggled to his feet, but before he had a chance to say anything she began to attack again. In the blink of an eye she was in front of him, aiming a punch directly at his solar plexus. He began to gather his reiatsu to protect himself but it was to late, her punch pierced his measly protection knocking the wind out of him.

"Don't think about it, do it by instinct! Again!" She shouted. Ichigo got back to his feet and nodded, taking a fighters pose. For the first time since he had arrived on the roof she gave him a small smile.

The pair ran through the practice another dozen times. Each time she would attack from a new angle, and each time Ichigo got closer to deflecting her attacks. Finally, a few attacks later he successfully blocked her kick, taking no damage at all. She smiled again and backed off, turning around and walking toward her messenger bag.

"Excellent," she said over her shoulder as she dug through her bag, "I have something for you if I can only... just... yes! Here it is." She turned and threw something small and black to him that he caught in one hand.

Ichigo studied the object in his hand, it was a tiny sheathed dagger. It's black sheathe was no longer that 6 inches, and the simple wrapped hilt didn't even contain a sword guard.

"What is this he asked?"

"That's my Zanpakuto," she said, beaming as if showing him her own child, "and since I won't be seriously fighting for awhile I figured it was only right to let you use it."

He studied the small dagger one more time before turning to her, "This is your Zanpakuto? That huge ass sword you had last night?"

"It's not huge ass," she snapped, "and yes it is mine. Now stop being so ungrateful and open it."

He yanked at the hilt with all his strength but couldn't get the dagger to unsheathe, "Rukia, I can't seem-"

"Remember the first rule, idiot!" she interrupted.

He had to pause to think, she had just taught him the first rule, always use reiatsu in battle. He took a deep breath, focusing his reiatsu across his body and through his hands into the dagger. He again attempted to unsheathe his dagger, and this time it did, only it wasn't a dagger. The end of the simple short sheath seemed to magically expand as he yanked, and instead of a small 6 since dagger being drawn a _gigantic_ sword was drawn from the sheath.

Ichigo had never seen a sword as big in his entire life. It was crescent shaped and had a huge width. The hilt now also seemed longer, and as he placed it sword tip down on the roof, it was nearly as tall as him. Though it looked incredibly heavy, he was able to heft it with only one hand and give it a few casual swings. He turned to Rukia, and even she seemed surprised by the size.

"_That _is your Zanpakuto, and no two are the same. Now do me a favor a let it fall to the ground."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment but finally shrugged and let go of the hilt, letting it clatter down to the roof. It lay there for around a dozen second and suddenly it was gone, replaced by the the black hilted dagger, it's blade made of some dull black stone. Rukia walked toward it, picked it up, and held it out for Ichigo to see.

"To put it simply, the Zanpakuto is a physical manifestation of your reiatsu," as she said it the small black dagger began to change in her hand, forming the sword she had used the night before. It held its form another moment, before it seemed to almost blow away in the wind, again revealing the small black stone dagger.

She tossed it to Ichigo and he again caught it deftly. He studied it a moment in its normal form before he returned it to the sheath. He set it on top of his own bag and turned back to Rukia, seeing she had taken a criss-cross sitting position further down the roof and had her eyes closed. He walked down the roof and sat across from her, waiting for her to break the silence.

"I have one more thing I'm going to teach you today," she said, opening her eyes, "how to sense reiryoku."

"Okay, how do I do it?" he asked.

"It will be difficult," she admitted, "it takes years of practice to be able to precisely sense someone's reiryoku. But I can at least point you in the right direction. Hold out your hand."

He paused for only a moment, then held his hand out, palm up. Rukia placed her hand on top of his and began to take slow deep breaths with her eyes closed. Unsure of what to do, Ichigo began to do the same. In the dark of his closed lids he tried to focus only on his breathing.

From where their hands touched in the darkness, he began to feel a steady rhythm, as if a wave was crashing against his palm.

"Do you feel the steady pulse of my will?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, completely focusing on it.

"Good. Now follow the pulse, follow it deep inside me, to my core, that is my reiryoku, can you feel it?"

He strained, trying to work against the pulse, towards its source. But it really was like walking against a wave, each time he felt a step closer he was pushed back two. Just as he was about to give up, a sudden brightness filled the darkness behind his lids. He could see it, Rukia's life force, her reiryoku. It burned like a torch, strong and steady, it radiated power.

"I can feel it," he said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Excellent, when you master this ability, finding the Arrancar and the Outlier will be much easier." she said, "I'm still very weak at the moment, so the fact you were able to sense it was very impressive." She lifted her hand from his and stood, stretching her back.

"That was weak?" he asked as he also got to his feet.

"Sure it was," she said in a surprised voice, "I mean just try to sense your own reiryoku."

He stood straighter and closed his eyes. This time he tried to focus on his own pulsing energy, and followed it to his core. When he reached his reiryoku, he almost grimaced at the brightness he felt. If Rukia's had felt like a torch, his was a flamethrower, it pulsed from him in bursts, sometimes long and constant, sometimes short and sporadic, but always incredible powerful.

"Why is mine so different?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Because you are weird," she said with a half smile, walking to the edge of the roof "You seem to have no control over your reiryoku, it's either on or off. It's why you were so exhausted today, it's why you sword is so huge and your punch did so much damage. You are a mystery I have no answer too."

He joined her at the rail, and after a moments pause, he blurted out what was on his mind, "I won't let you down, I owe you for helping me come back to school."

"Don't forget you saved me too," she said, "a little."

"I guess I did," he admitted, "a little."

"Anyway," she said, "that's all for today. We'll meet up here every night this week for you to practice what you now know and learn new techniques."

"What happen's after this week?"

"Trust me," she said, "I got a plan."

They sat in silence for another moment until Ichigo finally turned from the railing, beginning to head toward the stairwell. To his surprise though, Rukia intercepted him and began to take decisive steps toward him, causing him to back up until his lower back was pushed against the railing at the edge of the roof. She stopped directly in front of him, her uninjured hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he managed to get out, his heart beating embarrassingly hard.

"Just think of this as a final test," she said, never breaking eye contact.

Though he could feel his cheeks burning and his heart pounding he held her eyes. She gave him a small mischievous smile and pushed against him with tremendous force. He let out a yelp of surprise as he flew off of the roof, towards the ground below.

He stared up into the dusk sky as the wind ripped at his ears, cutting out all sound. For falling to his death he felt strangely calm. Rukia's small mischievous smile had become a full blown grin, but as he continued to only stare at her and not move the grin changed to a look of horror. She began to shout something at him, but the wind made it impossible to hear. He focused and attempted to read her lips. _The first rule_.

He felt a jolt run through his body as he snapped into action, spinning to face the ground for the first time. The school's entrance was only 20 feet away and approaching quickly. Knowing he had only a second to react he brought his legs straight down and focused all of his reiatsu into them. He hit the entryway with a thundering sound as his feet smashed through the ground and caused a ripple, cracking the ground all around where he landed. He rested his hands on his knees, taking deep gasping breaths. Somewhere beside him Rukia landed as softly as a feather, both of their bags hanging off her left shoulder.

"Well done Ichigo," she said, genuinely enthused, "I never doubted you for a moment."

His only response was a grunt as he ripped his legs out of the ground. He turned to her and began to take methodical steps, his breath heavy. She instinctively backed away feeling a genuine sense of terror.

"Relax," she said in a shaky voice, "it was a pop quiz on the first rule, and you aced it." She gave him her best winning smile but still continued to back away.

Ichigo reached out and she instinctively flinched, expecting an attack. Instead he grabbed his bag and turned on a dime, sprinting towards the exit of the school.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

He didn't turn back but shouted his answer, "You just caused a couple thousand dollars of damage to the school. I'm running away before I have to pay."

She looked at the two holes his feet had made and the large circular aftershock around them. She returned her focus to Ichigo but he was already out the gate, turning the corner and fading out a sight. She cursed and also ran for the exit as quick as she could.


	11. Chapter 11: The Karakura Slasher

**Chapter 11: The Karakura Slasher**

"This is an awful plan," Ichigo repeated into the earpiece Rukia had provided him. He shivered once from the cold of the roof he stood on and returned his focus to her petite frame in a white trench coat walking along the nighttime street below.

"Shut up, it's brilliant." she said, "Almost every recent incident began with an innocent person getting attacked. So whether we get Grand Fisher's goons or draw out The Karakura Slasher it's a win-win. Killing two birds with one stone."

Ichigo spat in response, but leapt to the next roof to keep up with Rukia as she casually walked the abandoned streets. Her ploy may have been logically sound, but his instincts told him that no one should ever be used as bait, especially an injured girl.

"Focus, Ichigo," Rukia's voice cut into his ear, as if she could hear his wandering thoughts, "I can barely sense anything in my current state, I'm walking blind. Do you feel anyone powerful nearby?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and focused. Now that Rukia wasn't touching him, he couldn't feel her power at all; even when he concentrated with all his strength he could barely feel the ripples. He instead tried to broaden his search to the entire area.

"I can maybe feel some waves, but I don't see any lights," he said.

"Eloquently put," she mocked, "but it's to be expected, you've only been at this a week. I expect you need direct physical contact to to truly gauge someone's power."

Ichigo wanted to disagree but knew she was right. He hadn't been able to sense any reiryoku like he had felt in Rukia when their hands were touching the first time. Rukia had explained that the 'waves' he often felt were not an actual gauge of power, they just indicated someone with a strong will. Since your average human could have a strong will, it made finding the Arrancar and the Outlier no easier. Still, it had been nice to confirm that many of his friends and family were strong willed individuals.

"You have my spirtual limiter?" she asked, again drawing him out of his inner reflection.

"Yes," he said, confirming the small opened silver bracelet was still in his pocket.

"Good. If we do meet The Karakura Slasher tonight, you do _everything_ in your power to put that bracelet on him. Limiters are designed in such a way that they cannot be taken off without the key. If we are right and The Slasher really is an Outlier, wearing a spiritual limiter should help control their mental instability dramatically."

Ichigo was about to respond but there was a noise a few blocks back, causing him to turn. Following about two blocks behind were two men walking in Rukia's direction. He did his best to focus and feel their reiryoku, but he got nothing but the same waves he always felt.

"Two men are following you," Ichigo said, "I can't tell if they are Arrancar or not."

"It's fine," she said, bundling her coat up a little more, "either way the plan is the same."

She sped up a little bit and suddenly cut a corner, heading for one of the alleys they had scoped out earlier. Ichigo hung back a little, watching the pair of men. As soon as Rukia had turned the corner they broke out into a full on sprint after her, until they reached the corner and returned to their original slower pace.

Rukia timed it perfectly so she moved into the alley just as they came into view. Once she was out of their she sprinted to the dead end and used her reiatsu and agility to make her way onto the buildings roof. The men turned into the alley and began to cautiously walk down it, checking for hiding spots for where she might be. When they had walked past Ichigo's vantage point on the roof he jumped down, blocking their exit.

The men whirled around at the sound of Ichigo's landing, and the smaller of the two immediately attacked with a wide punch. Ichigo blocked it, and at the exact moment they connected he attempted to read the man's reiryoku. He was definitely an Arrancar, the strength of his punch had been enough to confirm that, but by reading his reiryoku Ichigo knew another important fact; he was more powerful than this man.

Instead of drawing his Zanpakuto he countered the man's punch with a punch of his own. It connected soundly and the man flew off his feet hitting the alley wall unconscious. Ichigo turned to the second Arrancar and saw him flinch in fear. Ichigo felt a surge of pleasure in the man's fear, as he knocked him unconscious with an overzealous series of attacks. With both Arrancar unconscious his bloodlust faded as quickly as it had shown up and he turned to the dead end, shouting up to the roof.

"They're done, come on down," he said, waiting for Rukia to hop off the roof. When she didn't immediately join him he looked up and felt his stomach turn.

Three Arrancar stood on the roof watching him, the one in the center held an unconscious Rukia by her head. She was covered in blood and breathing in quick, shallow gasps. Ichigo instinctively felt danger behind him and turned to see five more Arrancar had blocked the exit of the alley. Completely cornered in their trap, he turned back to the Arrancar above him, doing his best to control the rage that began to build in him.

"I'm afraid your friend is in no shape to help you, Shinigami." said the Arrancar holding Rukia, "But I hope you enjoy this surprise party, Grand Fisher sends his regards."

Suddenly he tossed Rukia off the roof, causing Ichigo to scream in surprise and leap towards them. He ran to her falling form but before he could get there a blow hit the back of his head, causing him to collapse to his knees. As they beat him from behind he watched in horror as Rukia came crashing down the ground with a sickening thud. Ichigo felt his blood boil as rage enveloped his whole body. He struggled and began to wildly throw elbows, which rewarded him with solid connections as they crashed into the Arrancar behind him.

He was able to struggle to his feet and moved to the center of the alley, doing a quick 360 to take in his surroundings. Of the remaining Arrancar, he had knocked out only one with his elbow attack, he was still surrounded. Four Arrancar blocked the exit and three blocked his access to Rukia. He tried to see past the three men, to where Rukia lay, but they completely blocked his view.

Anger again engulfed him as he drew his Zanpakuto from the sheathe that hung loosely at his side. As he held it out to his side he felt it grow and change in response to reiatsu. It was no longer about avoiding casualties, it was about surviving. If he did not incapacitate these seven men as quickly as possible, Rukia would die. He exploded toward the nearest Arrancar guarding Rukia and caught him completely by surprise, separating his head cleanly from his body. Six to go.

He swung his Zanpakuto again, but this time his new opponent was prepared. The Arrancar blocked with a reinforced forearm, and though Ichigo's sword connected, it barely broke the skin. The Arrancar slowly forced Ichigo's sword to the side, and suddenly reached out with his free hand, aiming for Ichigo's neck. Ichigo dropped his Zanpakuto and managed to avoid the grasping hand. He focused his reiatsu into his fist like Rukia had first taught him and punched the Arrancar in the solar plexus as hard as he could. He looked up and felt shock as he saw the man seemed more or less fine. Before Ichigo had a chance to react the Arrancar brought his head down in a crushing headbutt, breaking Ichigo's nose.

Ichigo began to stumble back in pain, but gritted his teeth and let out a scream of rage. The sudden aggression caused his attacker to momentarily pause, and Ichigo used his chance to strike. He grabbed the Arrancar by the back of the head and smashed his knee firmly into his opponents face, giving him a broken nose in return. Ichigo, still firmly gripping the Arrancar's head, smashed it into the wall with all his strength, rending him unconscious. Five to go.

"Kill the girl!" one of them screamed.

Ichigo turned to see one of them had lifted Rukia by the the collar of her jacket. Her head lolled in an awkward way as he raised his brass knuckled fist preparing to beat her to death. Ichigo sprinted in their direction, with no plan other than to stop the attack. His opponent had expected this however, and as Ichigo approached he suddenly dropped Rukia and turned, surprising him with a sucker punch. The fist connected right above Ichigo's completely unprotected eye, causing a huge gash to form.

Ichigo's head ached as he collapsed to his knees, wondering if this was all he could manage. They would die here because he had been weak. As he began to lose consciousness, he saw one of the Arrancar was aiming a huge kick at Rukia's defenseless form. To Ichigo's surprise he felt another burst of energy and leapt in the way to block the kick. It connected directly with his ribs, but he ignored the pain, shielding Rukia with his own body.

From all directions he felt fists and kicks smash into him. The pain was unbearable, but he held his position, protecting Rukia's head and body. He slipped in and out of consciousness as blows rained down on him. Just as he thought he might truly die from the assault it suddenly stopped. He stayed covering Rukia another ten seconds before he dared to raise his head, surveying the scene with his eye that wasn't completely swelled shut.

None of the five remaining Arrancar were looking at him. The four nearest to him were staring in shock at the fifth who had been guarding the entrance to the alley. The guard stood in an awkward way, as some brightly colored _thing _crouched on his shoulders. Ichigo squinted his eye and saw it wasn't a thing, but a _person_.

The person wore a dark yellow rain poncho, with the hood up, completely obscuring the face. The hooded figure was somehow crouched on the Arrancar's shoulders, and in their right hand they held a kitchen knife, firmly embedded in the guards throat. With a single, almost lazy motion, the figure removed the knife, causing the guard to finally collapse. As the man's body hit the ground the figure casually stepped off, landing gracefully on the cement.

The Arrancar nearest let out a primal scream and ran towards the person in the poncho. In response the figure in the dark yellow poncho began to casually spin the kitchen knife in their hand, as wisps of reiatsu radiated from it. Soon the blade the was spinning so fast it looked invisible, but undeterred the Arrancar aimed a reiatsu enforced punch directly at his opponents throat. The hooded figure readjusted so that the punch and spinning blade made direct contact. The Arrancar's arm seemed to disintegrate up to the elbow as a red mist clouded all directions. He grabbed at his stump and began to scream before a punch connected with his jaw, knocking him immediately unconscious.

The three remaining Arrancar all attacked at once, and Ichigo's view of the battle became blocked in the frenzied movements. He got off of Rukia and struggled to get to his feet, his left hand tenderly gripping his ribs. He finally stood, and turned back to the entrance of the alley, feeling shock at what he saw. All off the Arrancar were down, some rolled in agony, nursing their wounds while others laid still, in a more permanent silence. At the entrance of the alley stood the figure in the dark yellow poncho, which was now splattered with crimson stains; the knife was gone, returned to whatever sheath it had come from. From beneath the hood Ichigo could feel eyes boring into him. Suddenly the figure turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted, taking a tentative step to test his footing, "You're The Karakura Slasher aren't you?"

The figure seemed to shudder at the name, but did stop walking, as if waiting for Ichigo to continue.

"Sorry, you probably don't like that nickname," Ichigo guessed as he took another step forward, "It's what they call you, but it's not what you are, you're a hero. You saved me, saved us."

Finally, the figure turned around, studying Ichigo again. While The Slasher stood still Ichigo continued to take tentative steps to close the distance. With his left hand he felt in his pocket, confirming Rukia's spiritual limiter was still there. With his right hand, he offered a handshake.

"Thank you," he said, his hand extended and his heart beating uncontrollably. He gripped the bracelet in his pocket, ready to snap it on The Slasher the second their hands connected.

The Karakura Slasher stood, as if unsure what to do, but surprisingly, a hand was raised to accept the handshake. When Ichigo took it he felt a sudden jolt at the immense power of the reiryoku he faced. He hadn't even attempted to read The Slasher's reiryoku, it simply smothered him. If he had considered his power a flamethrower, then The Slasher's power was a wild animal. It felt alive, snapping in all directions, waiting for a fight to begin. His left hand left his pocket empty, he had no chance of capturing this person, this power, he would only die trying. They let their hands fall apart, as a final crazed idea entered his mind.

"Listen, my friend here," he motioned to Rukia, "she is going to die unless I get her to a hospital, and I don't think I can do it by myself."

The Slasher's head tilted, as if considering the idea, but suddenly the figure looked up and took a jumping step back. Then, in a flash of dark yellow, The Slasher was gone.

"Wait!" he said, taking a step, "Please wait." But it was too late, The Karakura Slasher was long gone. He hung his head for only a moment, before he turned back to Rukia and felt the hairs on his neck stand up in surprise.

A new figure had joined them in the alley, a woman was there, crouching, studying Rukia's injured form. She was dressed strange for the weather, she wore yoga pants and a bright orange jacket, and her purple hair was up in a ponytail. Ichigo took a step toward her as she stood and turned to him. Her skin was dark and her golden eyes watched him impassively.

"Please, you have to..." his voice fell off as he began to succumb to unconsciousness. He felt himself begin to fall, but the woman was suddenly in front of him, blocking his path to the ground. As it was with The Karakura Slasher, he felt her reiryoku without even trying, she was powerful, more powerful than The Slasher. He looked up once more into her unreadable face before his wounds became too much and he became completely enveloped in darkness.

**End Of Part 1**


	12. Chapter 12: You Are Weak

**Part 2: The Long And Winding Road**

**Chapter 12: You Are Weak**

Ichigo knew he must be dreaming, because he saw his mother.

As a means of survival he had long banished any thought of her in his waking life, but sometimes she still permeated his dreams. He had even attempted to learn lucid dreaming to take control and change the outcomes, but it had only made the dreams more detailed.

He was in the kitchen of the clinic this time, sitting at the family dinner table. The way his feet wobbled in the air under his chair told him just how young he was. He could smell something cooking, but for some reason, he couldn't place what food it was. It didn't matter anyway, what mattered was _her_.

From where he sat at the table, he could watch his mother from behind as she worked on some dish at the stove. She wore a simple white shirt and a long skirt, and he could hear her humming as she cooked. It was the same song she always hummed when she tucked him into bed, or at least as close as his subconscious could remember. He felt an uncontrollable smile as he waited for her to turn and face him.

When she had finished cooking she finally turned to him, and his smile dropped as he felt terror grip his chest. Everything about his mother was how he remembered, except for her face. It contained no eyes or nose, only a large smiling mouth with sharp, pointy teeth. He wanted to scream, but he held it in, plastering a fake smile on. He had already hurt her so much, he couldn't scream in terror and hurt her feelings.

She gingerly placed the plate in front of him and sat down, the same cruel smile on her mouth. He looked down on the plate, and saw not food, but a living, breathing, rabbit looking up at him. He turned to his mother, unsure of what to do.

"Go on, Ichigo, try what Mommy made," she sad in a deep voice like sandpaper; as she ran one of her hands through his hair.

He turned back to the plate and saw that now, to the side, were a kitchen knife and a pronged fork. He picked them up and took a deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking. He would never hurt her again, no matter what he had to do. He slowly raised the knife above the rabbit's neck, best to do it in one quick-

"Kurosaki!" A voice shouted.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see a man staring at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki?" the man asked, as Ichigo recognized the voice that had awoken him.

"Rukia," was all he managed to get out.

"You shouldn't speak just yet. Here," he held out a cup full of a thick liquid, "this is a special supplement. Your body is beaten and exhausted, it will help you recover."

Ichigo made no move for the cup. "Rukia," he repeated.

"Your young friend is going to be fine." he said, a warm smile on his face.

Feeling a flood of relief, Ichigo finally reached out and accepted the drink. He took a sip and felt warmth spread throughout his body. Whatever was in it he could literally feel it mending his wounds.

He took the chance to take in his own physical state and his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hospital bed of sorts, but he was certainly not in a hospital. The walls suggested it was an ordinary house, and the man did not look like a doctor.

He looked down and realized his shirt and jacket were gone. Bandages wrapped his bare torso and the gash on his forehead. He also felt gauze taped onto his nose.

The only source of light in the room was a lamp by the bed, which sat on a small nightstand that housed his phone, keys, wallet and Rukia's bracelet. Shadow played across the man's face as Ichigo studied him more closely.

He had taut cheeks, with grey, sunken eyes. His face was scruffy and his hair was a messy pale blonde; Ichigo couldn't tell if it was styled or simply bed head. He was dressed simple, in a green shirt and black jacket. On first look, he may have been mistaken for a fool or slouch, but Ichigo could sense a great intelligence behind his eyes.

"Your REM and heavy breathing pattern suggested you were having a nightmare," he said, "I hope it wasn't wrong to wake you."

"No, it was fine," Ichigo huffed out as he propped himself up a little, "Where am I?"

"In my home, you've been unconscious for a few hours" said the man, extending his hand, "I'm Kisuke Urahara."

Ichigo took his hand and shook. As it was before he unintentionally got a flash of the man's power. It was incredible, probably more powerful than the mysterious woman who had saved him. The thought of her started Ichigo's memory.

"The woman who saved me," he began.

"Yoruichi Shihoin," he said, "an associate of mine. She brought both of you here, saved your friends life."

"How is Rukia?" Ichigo asked, sounding more desperate than he had intended.

"Hurt very bad," he admitted, "She is in a medically induced coma so her body's reiryoku will focus on nothing but recovery. She had very little reiryoku for some reason, so it may take some time."

Ichigo felt guilt burn at his chest but he nodded his head and leaned back a little. Suddenly, something occurred to him and he sat forward again. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"I used to be a Shinigami," he said with a melancholic smile, "but now I am a simple shop owner. As for how I know you, I've been a fan ever since I saw a video of your exploits last week."

"And why did you and your colleague save us?"

"Couldn't we have have done it from the good of our hearts?" he asked.

"Your friend didn't seem the good hearted type." Ichigo countered.

"Don't judge a book by its stone faced cover. She's quite warm once you get to know her."

"We're getting off topic, why am I here?" Ichigo asked again.

"Because this town needs you," he said, his face growing serious, "Dangerous men threaten to overrun it and no one stands against them."

"I can tell how powerful you are, how powerful both of you are. There is no way I'm the best choice to protect this town." Ichigo said, his recent beating weighing on his mind.

"We don't have the luxury of being seen," he said cryptically, but Ichigo got the point. The two were in hiding for some reason.

"None of this changes the fact that I'm useless against those men," it was Ichigo's turn to look melancholic, "If someone hadn't come to help Rukia and me, we'd both be dead."

"You've trained for barely a week, and you were able to survive against nearly a dozen opponents. That's nothing to scoff at." Kisuke paused for a moment before continuing, "All you need is a great teacher, that's where my friend comes in."

"I refuse," a voice came from one of the rooms shadowy corners. The woman who had saved him earlier stepped out, the same placid expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, Yoruichi," Kisuke hissed, "we talked about this earlier."

"I will not train this kid," she repeated.

"I'm not a kid," Ichigo said, trying to get up, "and I didn't ask for your help. The only reason I lost was because it was a trap." His words sounded hollow, even to himself.

"You _lost_ because you are weak," she said matter-of-factly, "your fists lack weight, your sword work it sloppy, and you cower in the face of adversity."

Her insults spurned Ichigo to finally rise from bed and take a few tentative steps toward her direction. "I wasn't cowering, I was protecting my friend from their attacks," he said, his voice rising.

"You wouldn't have needed to protect her in that way if you were strong," she countered, her voice still calm.

"Will you stop calling me weak?" he growled, his blood pressure rising.

"The weak ask, the strong take," she said, in a mock teacher tone.

"Then I will _take _revenge on this Grand Fisher bastard. If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will," Ichigo said as he turned to the door, not sure exactly where he was going. Somehow he had gotten caught up in this woman's rhythm, his depression all but replaced with a burning desire to prove her wrong.

Before he had a chance to walk away, however, Yoruichi's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, turning him back to her. Again, the physical contact caused him to immediately feel her power, but he was getting used to the effect. For the first time she was smiling, her teeth bared, an excited glint in her eye. It did a lot to soften her face, and Ichigo felt his cheeks flush a little.

"If you really want revenge, you know I am the quickest path there, prove to me you have the strength and I'll make you stronger than your wildest dreams," her smile grew wider, and the thought that this had been her plan the entire time crossed his mind.

"Kurosaki nearly died, Yoruichi," Kisuke said, "I don't think now is the time for some challenge of machismo."

"Stay out of it, Kisuke," she said, not breaking eye contact with Ichigo.

Ichigo gritted his teeth, had let down Rukia, and there was no other choice if he didn't want that to happen again. He nodded his acceptance and Yoruichi smiled again before heading for the door.

"Drink you damn shake and meet me in the training grounds in 20 minutes. Kisuke will show you the way," she closed the door, leaving the two men alone.

Ichigo downed the drink in three gulps and began to tenderly walk around the room, testing his limbs. He felt surprisingly better, it must have been his newly gotten healing powers and his magic shake. He grabbed a simple white shirt that had been left out for him and turned to Kisuke, who had been watching him silently for the last few minutes.

"Before I go, can I see Rukia?"

"Of course, follow me," Kisuke exited through the door and Ichigo followed.

The hallway was plain with a few boxed stacked along the way, confirming to Ichigo that this was a relatively normal house. On their way they passed a large open room containing the front door and numerous shelves stacked with nicknacks, clearly the shop. Finally they arrived at the door to Rukia's room as Kisuke motioned for Ichigo to enter.

"When you are done here continue down the hall, the last door on the left leads to the training room."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, feeling truly grateful to the man. His savior merely nodded and returned back down the hall where they had come from.

Ichigo walked into the room and silently slid the door closed behind him. He turned and walked toward the bed, taking the room in. It was nearly identical to his, simple walls, a chair, a nightstand and a small bed. When he heard 'coma' he had pictured machines beeping and whirling, but there were none, just the bed with Rukia in it.

If it wasn't for the bandages around her head and her arm in a sling, he would say she was just sleeping. She had a somewhat annoyed look on her face as she breathed in quick sharp breaths that could nearly be described as snores. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the picture.

The moment of amusement ended, however, and all that was left was the guilt he felt for letting her down. He slid the chair across the room to the side of her bed and sat down, his head in his hands. From the top of her nightstand he heard a single vibration, indicating she had gotten a text. He ignored it, but it continued to vibrate at a regular pace until he begrudgingly picked it up, clicking the side to silence it. This caused the screen to light up, and he couldn't help but read the text, from someone named Renji.

_Are you alright? Haven't heard from you since last week. Hope this isn't because of what I said before you left. I can't take it back, and I wouldn't want too. But if it ruins what we have now, I'll never forgive myself._

Ichigo felt a whirlwind of emotions, the first being jealousy; it didn't take a genius to see this Renji person had strong feelings for Rukia. The wall of text implied he had made a confession of sorts, and that the answer was still in the open.

His second emotion hit harder and stayed longer, shame. It wasn't his business at all, he knew nothing about Rukia's friends or family. He was merely an inconvenience that had sapped her of strength and put her into a coma.

Eventually, though, he felt determination. He would _never_ let her down again, no matter the cost. He wanted her to be able to rely on him for anything, but he needed strength before that would be possible. He returned the phone to the nightstand and stood, heading for the door. The first step was to pass this test, and learn everything he could from Yoruichi.

He continued down the hallway, and entered the last door on the left. It led to a dark stairway that seemed to go a quarter mile downhill. Just when he thought it might go on forever he saw a door appear. He took a deep breath and opened it, stepping into the brightly lit training room.

The room was _huge_. As big as and similarly designed to Tatuski's dojo. The floor felt firm, while at the same time flexible, and the the walls were littered with racks covered in all sorts of weapons.

Across the room nearly 60 feet away stood Yoruichi; she had taken off her jacket to reveal a sleeveless black shirt with white stripes on the shoulders. She was stretching her back in a twisting motion, and Ichigo saw that shirt was also backless. When she noticed him she stopped stretching and crossed her arms, her somewhat mocking smile returned.

"Took you long enough," she said, her voice carrying across the large empty room, "now let me explain the rules of our game. I have three hair ties, one in my hair, and one on each wrist. I will give you an hour to try to take one off of me. Simple, no?"

"What are the stakes?" he asked as he browsed the multiple weapon racks, pretending his heart wasn't pounding uncontrollably from nerves.

"If you win, I will teach you everything I know," she paused for effect, "_when_ you lose, you give up your notions of being a hero and forget this whole world. Go be a dentist or something."

"Fine," Ichigo said, settling for a simple wooden staff, "let's go."

As if it were second nature now, he focused his reiatsu all across his body, letting it flow through him into the weapon. He looked up to see she had not moved at all, her arms were still crossed as she studied him.

"Don't you need a weapon?" he asked.

"The first lesson," she began, seemingly ignoring his question.

He waited for her to continue, but suddenly she was gone. His eyes watered as if someone had shined a flashlight into them. He instinctively took the step back, but it was too late. She had somehow crossed the room in the blink of an eye, and smashed a fist into his stomach. He crumpled forward, dropping the staff. He would have fallen to the ground, but his chin caught on her shoulder, propping him up.

"The most powerful weapon in the world doesn't matter when it's a crutch used by the weak," she said, her breath hot in his ear.

She shrugged him off, turned, and began to walk away, waiting for the sound of him collapsing to the mat. She planned on teaching the kid no matter what, but in her experience, nothing quite set up the teacher student relationship like properly destroying the pupil's ego. She was a dozen feet away before she realized something was wrong, she hadn't heard him hit the ground. She turned, and for the first time since they had met in person she felt genuine surprise.

Ichigo was still standing. It was at a crooked angle, and he was gasping for breath with one eye closed, but he still stood. He saw the look on her face, and did his best to smile through the pain.

"Alright, lesson one down," he gasped, taking a fighting stance, "now show me lesson two."


	13. Chapter 13: Games Are For Children

**Chapter 13: Games Are For Children**

Yoruichi was surprised Ichigo had lasted this long. When Kisuke and she had dressed his wounds, she was certain he was seriously injured. She had expected the fight to end after the first hit and for him to already be unconscious, but thirty minutes in he was still standing.

After her initial attack she had backed off, letting him approach her. He had tried a surprising number of approaches, including a few more than once, but she had easily stopped them all with simple dodges and counters. She no longer cared about setting a proper student teacher relationship, she was genuinely interested in what he would try next.

Across the room, doing his best to stop seeing double, Ichigo also wondered how he had lasted this long. He had been mistaken to think that the shake was a heal all; he had never known a body could feel as sore as his did right now. Every muscle tensed from just the act of standing, and the air he breathed burned like fire. But he would not fall, he could not.

He was certain he had at least 30 minutes left in the challenge, but it didn't matter, he would last maybe five. He wracked his brain for ideas. He had tried everything Rukia had taught him the past week, but it was all failed. In desperation, he had even attempted a few moves from the fighting games Tatsuki and he used to play, but the results had ranged from mediocre to laughable.

Deciding on a new plan, he began to run across the room toward his opponent. He still had no idea how she had been so fast earlier, and since she hadn't attacked him again, he didn't have another chance to see the move. Still, he crossed the room in only a few seconds, and leapt as he was just a few feet from her.

Immediately after the jump, he lifted his leg high in the air and brought it down in a thundering axe kick. She casually took a step back to avoid it as he felt his foot crash into the ground, causing a tiny tremor. He immediately attacked again, this time with a volley of jabs and hooks, but they were all wide of his target. Feeling aggravated he attempted to reach out and grab her wrist, but she backflipped away from him, again creating a distance.

The attack had taken almost everything out of him, but the encounter had given him a plan, an incredibly stupid plan. He had tried everything Rukia had taught him, everything except _one_ lesson. He again broke out into a sprint, but this time it was not toward Yoruichi, but toward the nearest wall. When he got close he leapt toward it, and used his reiatsu and leg power to scale the wall. Around two thirds of the way up he felt his momentum wavering. Before he had a chance to fall he placed his feet firmly on the wall and launched himself off it, toward Yoruichi.

Sailing through the air, he thought back to how he had landed when Rukia had pushed him off the roof of the school. He aimed both of his feet toward the ground where Yoruichi stood and focused all of his reiatsu into them. Again, she took a casual step back, and he crashed to the ground in front of her.

This time, however, the aftershock was much greater and for a single moment she lost her balance. He reacted in a flash, his left hand shooting out and grabbing her right wrist, his hand firmly on the hair tie. Yoruichi was so suprised she acted completely on instinct; she leapt off the ground and kicked him squarely in the face, spring-boarding off him into a backflip.

Ichigo felt his nose re-break and the stitches above his eye tear, but this was more or less what he had wanted. As her backflip carried her away, the back of her head was exposed. Ichigo's right hand shot out in a blur of motion, snatching the hair tie that held her ponytail in place.

Yoruichi had felt the move coming a second before it happened, but she couldn't stop her momentum and could do nothing to stop him. She landed on her feet, her hair cascading down to her shoulders, staring in surprise at the man who stood before her. Blood dripped from his nose and flowed uncontrollably from above his eye, but he smiled, baring his blood stained teeth in triumph.

She wanted to say something, find some way to express her surprise, but before she had a chance he crumpled, completely unconscious, the hair tie still gripped tightly in his hand. She walked over to his passed out form, and hefted him up into her arms in one easy motion. As she carried him up the stairs she couldn't help but smile at the kids tenacity. He was more than a simple tool for revenge, he was like no one she had ever met.

* * *

After she had redressed his wounds, she left him in bed still grasping the hair tie. Once she was back on the hallway she went to find Kisuke. He was in his study with his back to the door, reading a piece of paper with a glass of brown liquor leaving a wet ring on the table. She still felt giddy after the fight, so she snuck up behind him, slipping him into a playful headlock.

"He was exactly as you described," she said, tussling his hair playfully, "we might really be able to pull this off." When he didn't say anything the sudden horrifying thought occurred to her that their relationship hadn't been this playful in years. She let go and took a step back, as he ran his hand through his hair once and handed the piece of paper to her.

"Not exactly as I described," he said.

"What is this?" she asked, taking the paper.

"His blood work," he said, though he didn't elaborate.

She read it, and read it again. Her excitement fading quickly.

"This can't be right" she said, "what about your machine?"

"I don't know, I need to do more research," he said, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Bullshit!" she shouted, louder than she had intended.

She put the paper back on the table, a tremor running through her hand. Kisuke saw her shaking and put the glass of whiskey into her hand. She took it gratefully, draining it in one gulp. When she had calmed down she finally spoke, her voice back to it's normal volume.

"What do we do now?"

"This may be the only chance we have," he said, "we keep going."

"But the plan is fucked," she said.

Kisuke suddenly stood and turned to her. The look in his eyes made her start and she subconsciously backed into the wall. He walked up to her and put his hand on the wall above her head. He leaned close so their faces were only a few inches apart. A dozen memories, good and bad, came flooding back as she cursed her heart for beating so hard.

"Back then, when we had to run, what did I promise you and Tesaai?" He asked, never breaking eye contact.

"That one day we'd get revenge," Yoruichi whispered.

"And until you have everything back that was taken from you, until Aizen lays dead at your feet, that promise is unfulfilled."

"But what about Ichigo? Everything relied on him," she tilted her head down to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Until I confirm these results, we can't jump to conclusions. We can still pull it off, you just need to keep a closer eye on him, keep him focused and out of trouble," he lifted her chin with his other hand so they were once again looking into each others eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She felt a sad smile tug at her lips as she raised her hands and cupped his face, "Until the day I die."


	14. Chapter 14: The Trip And The Title

**Chapter 14: The Trip And The Title**

When Ichigo woke up back in bed at Urahara's Shop, he wondered for a moment if he had imagined the entire competition. One look at the hair tie in his hand, however, confirmed that he had not. He studied his trophy for the moment; it was a simple old fashioned beige colored hair tie, darkened to brown in the few spots from where his blood had stained it. He thought of where it had been, and for reasons he couldn't quite admit to himself, he slowly began to raise it to his nose.

Someone cleared their throat from across the room and Ichigo felt himself jump. As the color drained from his face he turned to see who was in the room with him. It was neither Urahara nor Yoruichi who sat in the chair, but a new person. He had dark skin and an impressive presence. His hair was in cornrows that went down to his shoulders and he had a large elaborate mustache. He stared at Ichigo through square rimmed glasses with unreadable eyes. After allowing Ichigo a moment to stare dumbly, he stood, revealing his truly towering height.

"I'm glad to see you awake Mr. Kurosaki," he said in a calm voice that didn't seem to fit his incredible size, "My name is Tessai Tsukabishi. Kisuke and Lady Yoruichi are both away on business, I took it upon myself to watch over you."

"Thank you," Ichigo said awkwardly, unsure how to respond.

Tessai motioned to the nightstand next to Ichigo's bed, "Your phone died, but it seemed to be receiving many calls before hand. I figured it unwise to pick up for you."

"Shit," Ichigo said, grabbing and pointlessly looking at his dead phone, "how long have I been out?"

"More than a day, nearly two if you include before your training with Lady Yoruichi," he said as he checked his watch, "currently it is 5 P.M. on Monday."

"Shit," Ichigo repeated, struggling to get out of bed, "I need to go find my sisters."

"I understand. Your clothes have been washed, and your wounds appear to be healed" he said. Ichigo followed his eyeline to a pile of clothes at the foot of his bed.

"Thank you," Ichigo said, sounding much more genuine this time. He stood, removing the bandages and gauze from his body and face. When he was done he quickly donned his clothes and began to power walk toward the door. Just as he was about to walk outside Tessai spoke up.

"One thing, Mr. Kurosaki," Tessai said as Ichigo turned to face him, "Kisuke said that you may come by at anytime to speak with him or to visit Ms. Kuchiki."

Ichigo nodded his gratitude and was about to head out onto the street, but he turned back to Tessai after a moments hesitation.

"Why do you call her 'Lady' Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Lady Yoruichi may not act like it, but she comes from a very important family; she is also _very_ important to both Kisuke and me," he tilted his head down so he was looking at Ichigo from above his glasses, "I trust you will remember that."

Ichigo blushed as he subconsciously squeezed the hair tie still held in his hand, he nodded his thanks again and ran out the door, sprinting full speed towards his home.

* * *

Ichigo exploded through the front door of clinic nearly knocking Karin over. He was able to adjust at the last moment, barely avoiding her.

"Jeez, Ichigo," she said her hand on her heart, "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until the weekend?"

"I wasn't?" he huffed out the question between deep gasps of air.

"Well, that's what Yoruichi said anyway," she said, causing Ichigo entirely stop breathing.

"Did she?"

"Yeah," Karin turned back toward the inside of the house, "Yoruichi, my brother is here! Didn't you say he was going to be with Rukia in the city until the weekend?"

Ichigo stared slack jawed as Yoruichi walked into the entryway from the kitchen. She wore sweatpants and a simple t-shirt, as if she were lounging in her own home. She yawned once and gave Ichigo a bored look before turning to Karin.

"Sorry, little Kurosaki, I forgot to tell you girls that Rukia forgot some important stuff here. She couldn't describe it over the phone, so she had Ichigo come down to get it. I'm driving him back up in the morning," she nodded her head as if that was that, and surprisingly, Karin seemed perfectly fine with the explanation.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, trying to keep his cool, "I didn't worry you and Yuzu, did I?"

"We're not babies," Karin snapped, "and Yoruichi already explained everything. The only surprising thing is you are letting_ two_ people rent rooms now. We might as well call this place the Kurosaki Inn."

"Yeah, that _is _surprising," Ichigo said in a cold voice, staring daggers at Yoruichi. She returned a lopsided smile.

"I like your fashion accessory," she noted. Ichigo looked down at the hair tie on his left wrist and covered it as well as he could with his right hand.

"Anyway, I better go find that _thing_ in Rukia's room," Ichigo said, trying to sound casual "Yoruichi, do you think you could help me?" She said nothing but dutifully followed him down the hall into Rukia's room. The second the door closed behind them he spun towards Yoruichi.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" he hissed.

"Relax kid, I came here to cover for you and keep an eye on your sisters. They think you are helping Rukia finish moving out of her old house in Naruki. _You're welcome_," she added dryly, walking over to Rukia's bed and sitting on it.

"Thank you," Ichigo said begrudgingly. She really had saved his skin, though he suspected she had ulterior motives "But why tell them I was going to be gone all week?"

"Because you are," she said, "I didn't expect you to be awake this fast, we were going to go to Naruki directly from Kisuke's, but this still works."

"And why are we going to Naruki?" he asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Training camp, kid."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I told you I would show you what real power is. I intend to keep that promise."

"Thank you," Ichigo said after a moment of awkward silence, causing Yoruichi to look at him in surprise.

"Hey don't get soft on me," she said, "you're gonna ruin my bad boy impression of you."

Ichigo smiled and stood up from the bed, "Well I just exhausted myself sprinting here, I think I need to go lay down again."

"Wait," she said, also standing up and getting between him and the door, "before you go I have something for you."

"Wha-"

Before he had a chance to get a word out her hand shot toward his throat causing him to take a step back and trip onto Rukia's bed. He gagged in surprise and grabbed his throat, feeling... _something_. He got up from the bed and ran towards the mirror.

Around his neck was a small silver choker, he yanked at it with all his strength, but it didn't budge. He turned to Yoruichi in anger.

"What the hell is this?"

"A spiritual limiter," she said, in a voice implying he was the idiot for asking.

"And why is it on me?"

"For training. Do you even know what a spiritual limiter does?"

"Yeah, Rukia told me, they cancel out reiryok-"

"Bzzz," she said, imitating a buzzer, "I knew you were an idiot. I'm sure what she _actually_ told you is that they limit and contain your reiryoku. But it is only to a point, you still have a small percentage of your true strength. During this trip we want to increase your strength in that limited form. It's like running with ankle weights."

Ichigo held out his arm trying to focus his reiryoku, but he felt nothing. "This is impossible," he complained.

"It's not impossible, you baby," she mocked. She hiked up her left pant leg and raised her bare foot into his face. Hanging from her ankle was a small stylish bracelet, "I kicked your ass with one on last night, didn't I?"

He grabbed her by the ankle and studied it, until the awkward position caused her to wildly wiggle her foot until he dropped it.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt my precious pupil," she said, not wanting him to know that on that first hit, she had, in fact, wanted to hurt him.

"Can I at least get an ankle or wrist one like you guys?" he asked, pulling the choker again. "I look like your S&M love slave."

"It was the only extra one we had," she said, gently pinching his cheek and shaking it, "Besides, I think it looks cute."

"Alright, knock it off," he said, gently brushing her hand away "I believe you when you say this will improve my training. I'm gonna eat, check in on my sisters and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, _Lady _Yoruichi."

Her smile suddenly disappeared, replaced with a hardened look of surprise and anger. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"What?" he asked, "Tessai told me that-"

"_Never_ call me that again. Do you understand?" she spoke in a cold, calculated voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, and his apology sounded so genuine her anger faded almost instantly, "I thought it was how I was supposed to address you."

"Shit, I'm sorry," she said, rubbing her hand over her eyes "Only Tessai calls me that these days, and I guess the title still brings back bad memories. If you really need to know-"

"I don't," he interrupted, with a surprisingly serious face, "I trust you."

His words and posturing brought back the conversation with Kisuke the other night. She felt a chill run down her spine and a twinge guilt twist at her gut. But she hid it, giving him a small smile in return.

"Good, because I trust you too."


	15. Chapter 15: Day 1 - Top Of The World

**Chapter 15: Day ****1 – Top Of The World**

After waking up and taking a shower, Ichigo packed and headed for the hallway. Yoruichi was already waiting for him, leaning against the wall. She had on a simple pair of jeans and shirt for a band Ichigo didn't recognize. Her hair was up in a ponytail and tucked through the back of her baseball cap. When she saw him she stood off the wall and walked toward him.

"Hurry up. I'll handle your bags, your sister left you some breakfast in the kitchen," she said. He dropped the bags and walked to the kitchen to grab the meal. He ate it in a few quick, large, bites and hurried outside to join Yoruichi.

She had put on dark sunglasses and was leaning on an incredibly nice looking red convertible. When she saw he was outside she walked around the car to the drivers seat and got in. Ichigo hopped into the passengers seat and turned to her.

"I need to drop by school real quick. I need to ask someone a favor."

Yoruichi nodded and turned on the ignition, pulling out onto the street. They rode in silence for the few minutes to the school's campus, some dance station playing on the radio. She sped directly to the schools entrance and suddenly slammed the brakes, causing the tires to squeal.

Ichigio gave her an angry look as dozens of eyes turned toward the commotion. Ichigo scanned the crowd until he found what he was looking for; Tatsuki was just past the entryway, standing with Orihime. He was about to get out of the car when he felt Yoruichi's hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need me to come with you?" she asked.

"What? No, it's fine, I'll just be a minute."

Ichigo crossed the whispering crowd and stood directly in front of Tatsuki, unsure how to start the conversation.

"Where did Inoue go?" he asked, reaching for any ice breaker.

"Oh, Orihime? She saw you pull up in a convertible with some mysterious babe and ran the opposite direction. Who can blame her," Tatsuki said cooly.

"She's just another tenant staying at the inn, I mean, clinic," he said, trying to sound convincing. "But hey, listen, I really need a favor."

"Seriously?" she asked, crossing her arms and giving him an disbelieving look.

"I'm going be gone for about a week. I want you to stay at my place and keep an eye on my sisters. I can pay you, including the cost of those damn karate lessons."

"Are you serious?" she asked in a neutral tone, "I'm not a babysitter."

"That's right, you're not," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look in his eyes. "But you are literally the only adult the girls trust. I know this is unfair, but you are the only one I can ask to do this."

Tatsuki could tell just how serious Ichigo was. She had rarely seen such a determined expression on his face. She looked over his shoulder, to the woman in the car, her eyes narrowing.

"Tell me who that woman really is," she said.

"She's just-"

"Don't lie, Ichigo," she said, emphasizing his name at the end of her sentence. It was a shaming technique she had used since they were kids .

He let go of her shoulders and broke eye contact, staring down toward the ground. "I don't have the time to tell you the whole long story," he finally said, "but you have to believe I'm trying to do good, that I'm trying to help people."

She wanted to be angry at him avoiding the question, but he looked so sorry she couldn't conjure the emotion. Instead she sighed and rubbed her forehead, resigning to her fate.

"I know your not doing something bad, and yes, I can keep my eye on your sisters. _But_," she emphasized the word and gave him the most intense face she could muster, "when you are back, you will sit down and tell me this long story."

She expected him to complain or whine but instead he gave her a quick, tight, hug.

"Thank you," he said in her ear, causing her to blush a little, "I knew I could count on you." He let go, gave her a quick smile and ran back to the car. She watched dumbly as the red convertible peeled out and drove away.

"Your girlfriend?" Yoruichi asked in a bored tone .

"Shut up," Ichigo said, though the words had no actual malice.

"I didn't know people over the age of 12 still hugged."

"Shut up," he repeated, leaning his seat back a little and staring out the window.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he opened his eyes to see they were already in the city. It looked like mid day, since the streets were barely crowded. He looked around with tired eyes, trying to get his bearings.

"You talk in your sleep, you know," Yoruichi commented, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Do I?" Ichigo mused as he rubbed both of his eyes to shake off the last of his grogginess.

"You do," she answered, "It was sort of some fucked up shit."

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said, "Where are we going?"

"We're just about here," she said.

Ichigo took the chance to view at the city. He hadn't been to Naruki for a few months, but he still knew it well enough. They were in one of the numerous factory districts, not exactly the place he had expected to train.

"We're here," she said, bringing the car to a stop and taking off her sunglasses. Instead of getting out she turned to him, her face deadly serious. "Ichigo, even in Shinigami territory Naruki is an incredibly dangerous place for people like us. While we are here, you will keep keep quiet and follow my lead, do you understand?"

"Yes," he said, getting caught up in her intensity.

"Good, now give me everything in your pockets." she said with a polite smile.

"What?" he asked before he could stop himself. Her hand shot out in a blur of speed, smacking him on the forehead. "Fuck. Oww, okay, sorry."

He dug through his pockets for his house key, cell phone and wallet. He paused for a single moment and she motioned with her hand for him to hand it over. Reluctantly he stacked them and handed the pile over. She slipped them into her pockets and opened her car door.

"Alright, let's go," she said, getting out of the car. Ichigo nodded and followed suit. He noticed they were parked in a 'no parking zone,' and that Yoruichi had left the keys in the vehicle.

"Your car is going to get towed," he said, as he sped up a little to join her crossing the street.

"It's not my car," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, our bags are in there..."

"I left your bags at home."

Ichigo fell out of step for a moment, before he ran back to her side. "What was that?"

"Relax," she said, "Some scumbag thought he'd slip something in my drink at a Karakura bar. He offered the car as an apology."

"You know that's not what I was asking about," he snapped. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to him.

"This is training, Ichigo, and not just physical training. You are weak in a dozen different disciplines. I'm not just going to make you a powerful fighter, I'm going to make you a powerful man."

"And how does having no toothbrush or change of underwear make me powerful?" he asked, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"Resourcefulness. Between us, we have enough money for maybe a single, decent, meal. What we need is enough money for food, shelter, and clothing. What are you going to do?"

"I have no freaking clue," he said honestly.

"Don't worry," she said, starting to walk again, "I can point you in the right direction."

Ichigo saw where she was heading again faltered a step. They were heading directly toward a large and clearly abandoned factory. They finally reached a side door into the building and Yoruichi held it open for him. He gave her a quick questioning look, but still stepped inside.

They were in a dark, seemingly abandoned hallway. As they walked along the path Ichigo heard nothing but the echo of their steps off the walls. Finally they saw someone and Ichigo let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was a man in a suit who sat at a single tiny table with a small box on it.

Yoruichi singled Ichigo to wait as she approached the man, and the pair began to have a discussion in hushed tones. Finally, Yoruichi waved her hand, signaling Ichigo to join her. As he stepped forward the man at the table seemed to look him up and down.

"You understand the dangers, son?" the man asked.

"Of course he does," Yoruichi answered for him, "get on with it."

The man looked at her, annoyed, but he opened the box on the table and began to dig into it. He pulled out a small key with a keychain and held it out for Ichigo.

"Your number is 15, don't forget. They won't call your name, they will call you number, understand?"

"I said he gets it," Yoruichi snapped, grabbing the key.

She continued down the hall and Ichigo followed. They walked for another minute until they arrived at a pair of double doors. She gave him a look as if to say 'are you ready?' and Ichigo nodded. She smiled and pushed both doors open, leading them into the giant main floor of the factory.

Or at least, it was once was a factory. Now, however, it was a _stadium_. Rows of bleachers filled with thousands of people, dressed far too nice for an evening at the abandoned factory. In the center was a small caged ring with a bright light shinning above it. Ichigo stared in awe as a few of the people standing nearby turned to look at them. From behind, Yoruichi put her hands on his shoulders and steered him down a hallway to the left.

As they walked down the hallway they passed more than a dozen rooms, each with a number on it. Finally they got to the door marked with a 15 and Yoruichi used the key to unlock the door. It appeared to be an old office; in it was a single rusty chair and a wooden desk. To the side were cabinets that also appeared to be rusted shut. Once the door was closed behind them Ichigo turned to Yoruichi.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" he was about to ask more but she held up her hand interrupting him.

"Relax, I'll explain everything," she said as she pulled the chair into the middle of the room, "take a seat and take your shirt off."

Ichigo gave her an distrustful look but did as he was told. After he sat she began to knead his back and shoulder muscles with her hands. He hadn't felt stiff at all, but still his arms began to feel progressively lighter and looser. As she worked she spoke.

"This is an underground fighting tournament held every year in Naruki. Some of the strongest fighters in the world come here to compete for the chance to challenge the reigning champion. It's also one of the largest gambling operations in the entire world."

"I can't fight in a tournament," he said, starting to tense up.

"Of course you can."

"No, I mean I, Ichigo Kurosaki, cannot fight in a tournament."

"Don't worry," she said, "Ichigo Kurosaki isn't fighting. I've got you a fake identity, no one will even notice."

"Okay, what's the plan then?" he asked, closing his eyes again. "I'm supposed to win this tournament and beat the champion?"

Yoruichi laughed, "Even if you make it far enough to challenge the champion, you would be destroyed. No, we are here for two reasons: to make money and help you learn how to fight."

"I know how to fight," he said, a little defensively.

"No you don't, Ichigo. I've seen you fight three times now. You have no technique, you simply use your ridiculous amount of reiatsu and attack until you beat them or get beaten. You need to learn to fight with your brains _and_ your muscles."

"That's why I'm wearing this limiter?" he asked, rubbing the choker.

"One of the reasons," she said, as she kneeled in front of him and began to tape his hands "I can tell by the way you fight that you once had technique. Having your reiryoku limited should help you remember what it's like."

Before he had a chance to defend himself an announcement blared from a speaker in the corner of the room.

"Number 15. Number 29. You have ten minutes."

"Good, you're up first," Yoruichi said, patting him on the shoulders. "You are going to have three fights today, and since you are an unknown, everyone is going to bet against you, everyone but us. If we pull this off we'll have all the money we need for this trip and more."

She gave him a visual once over and nodded her approval.

"Let's go."

The pair reentered the hallway, going the opposite direction from where they entered. As they walked along the hallway, Ichigo's eyes were drawn to the wall. Along it was a series of photos of men and women. He studied each one as he walked by. They all varied quite dramatically in age and build, but each held the same wild look in their eyes. Above the photos was a small placard that read: _The Hall of Kenpachi_.

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo wondered aloud. Yoruichi turned to him and followed his eyes to the photos on the wall.

"It's the title the champions of the tournament earn. The strongest in Naruki, the Kenpachi," she said, turning away from the photos. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Ichigo gave the photos one more look before hurrying to catch up with Yoruichi. They walked in silence along the corridor, until it eventually led back into the gigantic main room.

For one of the few times Ichigo could remember, he actually felt nervous. He scanned the gigantic crowd who hummed with conversation and felt his stomach churn. Yoruichi led him directly up to the caged ring and turned back to him, slapping his arm.

"Alright, they will explain the rules when you get in the ring. I'm going to go place our bet. See you after the fight"

She turned to leave but Ichigo quickly grabbed her by the wrist.

"Wait, that's it?" he asked, feeling a little skittish, "You don't have any advice or words of encouragement?"

"God, you're a child," she chided, but it was with a smile. She beckoned him closer with her pointer finger, and as he bent over she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and brought her lips to his ear. "Don't fuck up."

Before he had a chance to respond she turned and faded into the crowd. When he was sure she couldn't see him anymore, he lifted his hand to brush where her lips had touched his cheek, his nerves all but forgotten.

Suddenly, a man with a sour face walked through the cage door, standing directly in the center of the ring. From above him a mic descended into his hand. He brought a fist to his mouth and cleared his throat before raising the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said in a surprisingly powerful voice, "Welcome to the annual Kenpachi Tournament!"

Suddenly the crowd, who had been relatively quiet up to that point, exploded into cheering. The screaming brought Ichigo's nerves back twice-fold. The sour faced announcer suddenly looked his way and waved his hand, implying it was time to come into the ring.

"Introducing our first competitor," he said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket to read. "He is a newcomer to the tournament. He hails from parts unknown. As renowned for his crushing fists as he is for his insatiable lust. He is the perverted king of martial arts, Kon!"

Laughs and cheers erupted from the crowd as Ichigo's face burned scarlet. He made a silent vow to kill Yoruichi after the match. He should have never trusted her 'fake identity'. The announcer looked at him with pitying eyes, but turned back to the entrance to the cage.

"And introducing his opponent-" he said more, but Ichigo didn't hear it. He was too distracted by his opponent. A hulking monstrous man stood before him. He had a bared hairy chest, a shaved head, and must have been 7 feet tall. He stared at Ichigo as if he were sizing up a piece of meat at the butcher.

"The rules, as always, are the same," the announcer said, "There is no time limit and no illegal moves. The loser is decided when a competitor forfeits or can no longer fight. If you continue to attack once your opponent has lost you will be disqualified. Alright, gentlemen, the fight begins at the bell."

He let go of the mic and it ascended back into the roof. He quickly scooted out the ring as the cage door was closed behind him. Ichigo took a fighting stance as his opponent only stared at him.

The bell rung and the man launched him self at Ichigo. Before he hand a chance to react the large man had him in a bear hug, pinning his left arm and squeezing his ribs. Ichigo felt the air being crushed from his lungs as his right arm flailed in an attempt to escape.

Ichigo's mind raced as white spots began to appear in his vision. He had to do something, _anything_, to get the man to let go. With his free hand he began to thunder blows against the bald man's temple. After the fourth hit the man's grip finally slipped and Ichigo wiggled his way free.

He gasped as fresh air filled his lungs, but he didn't take his eye off of his opponent. The bald man had a dumb look of surprise on his face, as if he expected the fight to end in one move. He again lunged at Ichigo, his arms wide, aiming to bear hug him. This time Ichigo dodged the attack, getting behind the large man and putting as much distance between them as he could.

The man attacked again with the same wide grapple, but this time Ichigo was ready; he dodged around him the same way, and as he did he attacked with a series of lightning fast jabs that struck the man across his stomach. He snarled in pain, swiping his large fist at Ichigo's head, but he missed by a few inches. Ichigo again spaced out from the grappler, waiting for his opponent to strike.

His opponent again came close with his arms open wide, but when Ichigo attempted to dodge he pivoted his feet to follow Ichigo. His delayed attack worked and he caught Ichigo in another bear hug, this time with both of his arms pinned. The man smiled in triumphant victory, but before he hand the chance to squeeze Ichigo connected a brutal headbutt.

The hit did enough damage that the large grappler's grip slipped. Ichigo used to chance to try to wiggle out, but was only able to get one hand free before the grip tightened again. Instead of squeezing this time, the man lugged him to the side of the cage and began to smash Ichigo's back into it.

Ichigo let out a gasp of pain as his back connected with one of the poles keeping the cage up. Again and again he was smashed him into the side of cage, until he could taste blood in his mouth. With his free hand he elbowed the large man in the head repeatedly, but from the angle he was being held the attacks did little damage. With the last of his energy he attempted a final gamble.

As the man again tried to smash Ichigo into the cage wall, he put his feet out against the pole. With all his strength he shoved off the cage, and the force was enough to topple the larger man onto his back with Ichigo now straddling his chest. The impact caused him to release Ichigo, his arms falling to his sides.

Instantly Ichigo began to pound the man's face with punches. This would be his only shot, he had to stop him here, no matter what. Just as he raised his right fist to strike again, the bald man spoke.

"I give," he gurgled out through a mouth full of blood.

Someone outside the ring must have heard him, because the same bell that had signaled the start of the match again rang to single the end. Ichigo stood dumbly as the crowd exploded into cheers. His adrenaline was still pounding and the cheering felt like a heavy rainstorm on his skin. He raised one fist in a victory pose and the crowd grew even louder. He looked up at the fist, as if suddenly realizing how ludicrous it was to even have a victory pose, and quickly exited the ring.

He had only made it a few feet before Yoruichi playfully tackled him from behind.

"You were great kid!" she exclaimed. He spun with a sour look the his face and attempted to grab her. She dodged it gracefully and looked at him questioningly.

"The perverted king of martial arts?" he snarled as he again attempted to get a hold of her. She laughed as she continued to avoid him.

"What? I thought it fit you perfectly," she laughed again and accepting he couldn't catch her, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"You were right, though," he admitted, "it felt good to get out there and fight with just my fists and my wits."

"Good," Yoruichi said, "because you have two more fights before the day is done."

* * *

With his nerves gone, Ichigo finished the next two fights with 'relative' ease. Still, he was bloody and battered as he exited the cage after his final bout. On his way back to his assigned room he met with Yoruichi who was waiting for him. She handed him his shirt, phone, wallet, and key.

"Come on, you're done fighting until thursday. Let's get out of here," she said.

"What about the money?" he asked. She pulled out two debit cards and handed one to him.

"Handy, huh?" she said with a smile, "I split it 50-50."

"50-50?" he asked, "Does that really seem fair?"

"You're right," she admitted, "I probably should've taken 60 or 70."

"And what did you do exactly?" he asked as he pocketed his belongings and slipped the shirt onto his sweaty and beaten body.

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "saved your life, drove you here, got you entered in a secret underground fight club, covered your entry fee-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said, holding up his hands in defeat. "Did we at least make enough?"

She smiled and handed him a handwritten piece of paper that must have passed for a receipt here. Ichigo looked at the figure and choked at the amount. Even half of it was more money than he would need in his entire life. He could buy the land the clinic was on and maybe an island or two.

"How awful were the odds against me?" he asked.

_"__Awful_," she said with a smile. "Plus, I may have thrown a little of my own money into the original bet. Now come on, let's go."

They exited the factory and walked a few blocks to get to a more populated part of town. Once there, Yoruichi flagged a taxi and asked for them to be taken to some hotel Ichigo had never heard. They rode is silence, as Ichigo realized just how exhausted he was.

After about twenty minutes they arrived at the hotel. While Yoruichi argued with a cab driver who 'insisted the meter was broken' Ichigo got out of the taxi and stared in awe at the hotel. It was by far the nicest building he had ever seen. Apparently finished with the driver Yoruichi joined him at the entrance.

"Listen," she said, "you look like shit. Go stand by the elevators, I'll get our room."

Ichigo nodded and made a beeline for the elevators. A few minutes later Yoruichi joined him, waving a keycard in his face. The pair entered the elevator and she slid the key into a slot, pushing the 'P' button.

"Penthouse. Seriously?" Ichigo asked.

"What? It's not like we don't have the money."

The elevator opened directly into the penthouse, and again Ichigo felt his jaw drop. It was the nicest place he had ever seen, hotel or otherwise. A gigantic living room filled with comfy couches and a roaring fireplace was in front of him. He walked in, spinning to take the entire place in. There was a large balcony, a full service kitchen, and a doorway that lead to a gigantic master bedroom.

"Clean yourself up," Yoruichi said, "I'm going to go and get you a change of clothes and some food. We'll do our real shopping tomorrow." Ichigo nodded his understanding as Yoruichi stepped back into the elevator.

After she left he went to look for the master bathroom. The first few doors he opened revealed a closet, a billiards room, and a guest bedroom. Finally he found the master bathroom and stepped in, disrobing from his filthy fight clothes. The bathroom featured a gigantic bath as well as a separate walk-in shower. He settled for the latter, turned on the water, and stepped in.

The hot water poured over him as he felt the aches from the day melt away. In a way, the aches and pains felt good; with his reiryoku enhanced healing active, he couldn't even feel the normal aches from a workout or fight. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, enjoying the heat and steam, but finally he finished, grabbed a towel, and headed back into the living room.

He must have showered longer than he thought, because as he stepped out of the bathroom Yoruichi was already back. She had taken off her hat and undone her ponytail, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She looked up at the sound of him entering the room and put down the slice of pizza she was working on. She dug through the bag next to her and threw Ichigo a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I didn't know your size, so I figured baggy was better. It's only for one night anyway."

Ichigo nodded gratefully and reentered the bathroom to change. When he was done he joined her at the table and began to devour a slice a pizza.

"I have something for you," Yoruichi said, "think of it as a congratulatory gift."

Ichigo gave her a dubious look as he finished the slice, "Okay, what is it?"

"Believe it or not, I also have the habit of having shitty dreams. So I thought I would share with you to an age old Shihoin family remedy."

She dug into the bag, producing a bottle of brown alcohol.

"Whiskey?" Ichigo asked in an incredulous voice.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," she said, pouring them each a glass. She took one and offered the other to Ichigo, which he accepted after a moments hesitation. "Cheers."

They clinked their glasses and downed their drinks. Ichigo coughed from the burn as Yoruichi laughed.

"It gives you hair on your chest," she said heartily.

"It gives you liver cirrhosis," he countered.

"We don't drink it for the health benefits," she said as she poured them each another drink.

They continued to eat and drink, talking of meaningless things until Ichigo felt happy, full, and content. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep sigh. Suddenly Yoruichi stood, grabbing the nearly empty bottle and heading towards the balcony.

"Come on, let's get some fresh air."

She slid the patio door open and walked out into the brisk night air, a moment later Ichigo joined her. Since she had forgotten the cups she took a swig the from the bottle and handed it to him. Already buzzing he gratefully took a swig, feeling the warmth in his lungs combined with the cool night breeze.

"I've never been this high up in the city. Hell, I've never been this high up anywhere," he said, staring out into the night lights.

"Most people haven't," she said in a dull tone, "come on hand the bottle over."

He held it out for her, never taking his eyes off of the bustling streets before him.

"It makes you think about life, how small it is, and how it just keeps going without you," he said, almost to himself.

"You're drunk."

"Yeah right, I've only had," he had to pause, trying to remember, "maybe seven, I think."

Yoruichi let out a laugh but offered no comment. Ichigo stopped looking at the city and began to study his teacher through hazy eyes. Though she often acted tough, her features were actually quite soft when she was relaxed. He watched as she took a drink, a single dribble of whiskey running down her chin. Maybe this is what Urahara had meant when he said she grew on you.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked as she finished taking a drink and wiped away the drip.

"I'm not," he said, a little too quickly.

"Do you see something you like?" she asked, in a tone Ichigo couldn't quite read.

"What? No, shut up. Hand the bottle over."

"I think you're at your limit, Ichigo."

"I'm not," he said, in a voice louder and more defensive than he had intended.

She stared at him for a moment, but finally shrugged and handed him the bottle. He took another deep pull, downing the last gulp, and before he finished swallowing he felt the world go black.


	16. Chapter 16: Day 2 - Sharp Dressed Man

**Chapter 16: Day 2 – Sharp Dressed Man**

When Ichigo awoke, he was aware of a number of unusual things. The last place he remembered being was the city, yet his senses clearly told him he was in a field in the country. He could feel grass touching the skin of his arms and the back of his bare heels. The wind whipped at him, causing his shirt and pants to ripple. He attempted to open his eyes, but the brightness of the day caused him to immediately squeeze them shut.

"Ichigo, get up," a nearby voice said.

"Where am I?" he asked in a raspy voice, not daring to test the world's brightness again.

"You're on the roof of the hotel," said the voice, "I had to carry you up here."

Ichigo used all his willpower to try to launch into some sort of action. He slowly rolled onto his chest, crawling onto all fours and stretching his back like a cat. He walked crawled around on all fours for a minute, trying to loosen up and get complete feeling back in his body.

"Ugggh," he let out a moan of pain, "I feel like shit."

"Of course you do," the voice he now recognized as Yoruichi said, "you blacked out and acted like a dumbass."

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, daring to open his eyes and look the her direction of her voice. They made eye contact and she gave him a smile.

"Not so bad. You tried to order vegetable tempura and chocolate cake at 2:00 AM from the front desk. You told me, in embarrassing detail, how you worry your sisters are starting to see you as an annoying father figure. Then you puked in the toilet and passed out on the couch."

"Do you have any water?" he asked, wanting more than anything to change the subject. She threw a bottle to him and he attempted to catch it, but he it bounced of his fingers, landing in the grass. He snatched it up and sat back, taking a long drink as he examined his surroundings.

He was indeed on a skyscraper roof, but it was unlike any he had ever seen. A layer of nice manicured grass covered the entirety of the roof. Along the sides were a variety of bushes, plants, and flowers. He stopped scanning his surroundings and turned to Yoruichi.

"Why did you carry me up here?"

"This rooftop garden is included with the penthouse, we came to this hotel so we could train up here."

"Train for what?" he asked, "I kicked those guys asses yesterday."

"Of course you did," she snapped, "even with a limiter you are still stronger and faster than your average man. Those fights were simply for you to get your fighting style back. The only real test of strength in the tournament is the Kenpachi, and I will only allow you to face him if you defeat your next opponent with a single hit."

"Is the Kenpachi really that strong?" Ichigo asked.

"Stronger than you can even imagine," she said, grinning.

Her words nearly made him forget the ache of his hangover. He stood and returned the grin, tossing the water bottle to the side.

"Alright, let's get started."

"Good, we have four hours until checkout. Show me what you got."

"Checkout?" he asked, his fighting spirit faltering a bit, "didn't we just get here?"

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't think anyone knows we are in town, but to be safe we won't stay any place more than one night. It's not important right now. We'll spar for twenty minutes to start the training and loosen you up."

She suddenly leapt at him with a flying knee that he barely managed to dodge on his wobbly feet. He shook his head to clear the fog, doing his best to focus his mind and body on the task at hand.

* * *

Three hours (and two vomiting sessions) later, Yoruichi called an end to the training. Though it had been brutal, it was thanks to the workout that Ichigo already felt a noticeable amount better. After a shower and changing into the second pair of baggy clothes Yoruichi bought, he felt nearly back to his normal self.

The pair checked out, crossed the street, and entered a small diner. As Ichigo devoured a greasy breakfast Yoruichi sipped on a black coffee while working on her phone.

"Don't you feel hungover?" Ichigo asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Pfff," she made a dismissive sound with her mouth, "I'm not some pup like you."

"You realize you are bragging about your alcoholism, right?"

"Oh,be quiet," she playfully chided, raising her cup to hide her smile.

A moment later, a man in a dress shirt and khakis walked into the restaurant. He stared around the room until he saw Yoruichi and quickly walked over to their table.

"Ms. Smith?" he asked.

Instead of responding Yoruichi held out the debit card from the previous night. The man pulled out a touch tablet with a swiper attachment, ran the card and turned the tablet towards Yoruichi. She drew a large 'X' where it asked for her signature and hit the confirmation button. The man dug into his pocket for a key and dropped it into Yoruichi's outstretched palm. He gave a polite nod and exited the diner.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked.

"I got us a ride. Come on, let's go." She stood, dropped some money on the table and headed for the door.

Ichigo shoveled down the rest of his breakfast and exited the diner. Yoruichi was already crossing the street, toward a royal blue muscle car with black stripes along the hood. Ichigo ran across the street to join her and hopped into the passenger seat.

"You realize you keep talking to me about stealth and being undercover, yet we stay in 5-star hotels and drive show cars."

"Your point?" she asked as she pulled out into the road.

"Well, I don't know. Shouldn't we be staying in seedy motels and driving beaters?"

"Where we stay isn't important, Ichigo, it's how we go about staying. All of our winnings from last night are on prepaid, untraceable cards. Combined with a few fake IDs our visit to Naruki is virtually untraceable."

"Still," he said, "you could always do all the same stuff, just not at the nicest places in town."

"Well," she admitted with a smile, "we all have our vices."

"Wait, don't I need a fake ID if I'm going to be using this card, then?"

"Why would you? Nobody cares who Ichigo Kurosaki is."

Ichigo couldn't think of a response, so he sat in silence as the pair continued along the busy streets. Eventually Yoruichi pulled the car into a parking spot along a seemingly random road. They got out and he followed her into a shop with a simple sign that read 'Tailor'. A bell rang as they walked into the shop, causing an elderly woman to stand and walk toward them, her hand outstretched.

"Ms. Smith, I presume," they shook hands as Yoruichi nodded in greeting, "this is the man you called about?"

"Yes. I need him fitted for the suit we discussed; it's a rush job I'm afraid."

The woman nodded, grabbing Ichigo by the wrist and leading him to the back of the room. After 15 minutes of uncomfortable measuring and 45 minutes of uncomfortable waiting, he stepped back out into the main room in a slim fit black suit and black tie. The old woman had even given him dress shoes to match.

Yoruichi let out a low wolf-whistle, causing Ichigo to rub the back of his head due to discomfort.

"You look good kid," she commented.

"I think I look like a pall-bearer," he said glumly.

"Nonsense," she reached out and picked a fleck of lint of his shoulder, "almost every active Shinigami wears a suit when working. Think of it as a uniform."

"It seems like it makes it harder to fight if you ask me."

"It's not about making it easier to fight, Ichigo. It's about sending the message that you are a well oiled team; everyone is dressed the same, therefore they think the same," she turned to the old woman who had reentered the room. "We'll take ten more suits of your choice. Tailor them at normal speed, though. Here is the shipping address."

As she joined the woman at the counter to discuss the details, Ichigo turned to the mirror to examine himself. He did look decent in a suit, he supposed. Thinking about it, he couldn't remember a single time he had ever worn a suit in his 18 years, maybe at a funeral.

Suddenly a long buried memory began to resurface. A memory of a funeral in the rain. Yuzu had cried the whole time while clutching onto their father, but of course she had, her mother had just died. It was Karin and himself who hadn't cried, who could only squeeze each others hands as the guilt crushed them. The suit had felt so heavy that day, weighed down by the rain and the grief.

"Ichigo?" he felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing him from the memory. He turned to Yoruichi, who was watching him a genuinely worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said, "I got distracted for a second. Are we done here?"

She nodded, though she didn't quite look convinced. She thanked the elderly woman again and the pair exited the building, returning to car. Back on the road Yoruichi merged onto the highway, heading out of the city.

"We're leaving?" Ichigo asked, a little confused.

"No, we're looking for somewhere on the outskirts of the city, I'm just not sure of the exact location."

* * *

For the next few hours, not including a quick stop at a food truck, they drove around seemingly random streets as Yoruichi peered at buildings. Just as the sun was beginning to set she finally made a positive exclamation and pulled the car over.

"We're here," she said, "get out."

Ichigo did as he was told and looked around the street. It didn't seem to be any different than the hundred others they had driven by, but for some reason Yoruichi approached one of the larger buildings with a vigor in her step. Ichigo followed her in, uncertain what to expect. They stepped into an empty, nearly dark hallway that lead to a set of double doors.

"Come on," Yoruichi said, "an old friend runs this place, I think you'll like her."

She opened the double doors into what appeared to be a large lounge, taking a few steps in. Ichigo tentatively followed, taking a look around. A few dozen men in business suits stood around, talking to beautiful women in various states of undress. A knot formed in Ichigo's stomach as he started to figure out where exactly they were.

"Welcome," Yoruichi said, pausing for effect, "to the most exclusive brothel in Naruki City." She turned to see Ichigo's reaction, but she barely caught a glimpse of him as he had turned around and exited the lounge.

She ran quickly out of the room to follow him. She put a hand on his shoulder to slow him down, but he shrugged it off and turned to her.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"Why would you bring me here? Is it just to get a reaction?" he asked exasperated.

He turned back to the exit, ignoring her look of surprise, but as he reached the entrance he felt a firmer hand on his shoulder as Yoruichi grabbed him again, this time shoving him into the wall. She looked at him with annoyance as she brought her face an inch from his.

"This isn't a joke. And forget why we came here for the moment; you wanted to know about power, well guess what, sex _is _power. It closes business deals and crushes nations. This place is full of powerful men who go after what they want. You, on the other hand, blush when you rub pinkies with a girl at the convenience store."

He tried to get off the wall, not wanting her to see he was currently blushing, but she put a hand on his chest, shoving him back into the wall. Suddenly, a dangerous glimmer appeared in her eye. She came even closer, so that their bodies were nearly pressed against each other.

"Maybe," she whispered as she played with a button on his shirt, "you're worried that a certain sleeping, petite, raven haired beauty won't approve?" Before he had a chance to respond, she suddenly pushed her thigh up against his groin, causing him to exhale sharply in surprise. "Or maybe, you have your eye on someone even closer."

"Stop fucking with me," he snapped as he tried to shake her off. She stumbled back a step, a small look of surprise on her face. It was gone in a second, however, replaced with the previous look of annoyance.

"Fine, whatever," she said, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I've brought you here, what happens next is up to you, I have places to be. I'll be here to pick you up tomorrow morning for the fight. Now go barter for a room or something."

"Wait-" he began to apologize, but she turned and exited the building without looking back.

He sat in the dark of the entryway, clutching his fists in frustration at the way things had played out. He had let his embarrassment get the best of him and snapped at her. After another moment in the dark, he let out a long sigh and headed back into the building.

As he reentered the lounge more than a few eyes turned toward him. The exchange down the hall must have been heard, he thought, frustrated. He headed directly toward the bar in the corner, where a young female bartender greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, honey. What can I do for you?"

"Uhh, whiskey, I guess."

"You have a specific brand of poison?"

"Cheap. No wait," he suddenly remembered his new wealth, "whatever is strongest."

She laughed at his sudden change, before pulling out a small cup and filling it nearly to the brim. "A double, on the house. You look like you could use it."

He wasn't sure if it was a complement or an insult, but he nodded gratefully and took a sip of the stiff drink. He turned his back to the bar and studied the room more closely. The men ranged from late teens to fully grey, but all of them had an air of importance. The girls on the other hand, seemed to all be in their twenties, with every hair cut, skin tone, and body shape you could imagine. He shook his head to himself, there was no way this was his kind of place, Yoruichi should have known that.

A commotion further down the bar distracted him. A drunk man in his 30s seemed to be getting aggressive with one of the girls. He held her by the wrist and was saying something intense in low hushed tones. Ichigo tried to ignore it, for all he knew you could pay extra for rough stuff.

As the heated conversation grew louder, he downed his drink and requested another, doing anything to distract himself. When the bartender gave him his second round, he noted that she was not taking her eyes off the man down the bar, she didn't even remember to charge Ichigo.

He suddenly heard the distinct sound of fist hitting flesh, causing him to curse under his breath and start walking purposefully toward the commotion. The girl was holding one hand to her face as the man gripped her other wrist, continuing to talk to her in a threatening tone. Ichigo put a hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to turn his head.

"Hey, leave the lady alone," Ichigo said in a neutral tone.

"Fuck off," spat the man, shrugging off Ichigo's hand and turning back toward the girl.

The girl looked at Ichigo with pleading eyes, and he knew he couldn't let it end here. He put his hand on the man's shoulder again, but this time the man suddenly turned, swinging a haymaker at Ichigo. Reacting purely on instinct, he dodged the fist and put his hand on the back of the man's head, slamming it into the top of the bar. He hit it with a thundering smash before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

Every eye in the lounge turned to look at Ichigo as he realized he may have made a huge mistake. He took a few casual steps backwards, downed his drink, and began to power-walk toward the exit. Before he made it, however, two large bald men in suits blocked the door.

"Come with us, please," one of them said, as they each took an arm and lead him back into the lounge.

As everyone stared, they marched him toward a large staircase in the back. Once there, they continued to climb until they reached the top floor, which held a single door. One of the two men knocked, and after a moment they dragged Ichigo into the room.

Inside was a spacious room with high ceilings. Directly across from him was a door that led to a large bedroom with a balcony. To one side was a lush couch wrapped around a table, and to the other side was an incredibly nice wooden desk with a plush swivel chair. The chair was swiveled away from them, watching a wall of monitors. The two men shoved Ichigo down into a steel chair facing the desk.

On the monitors where security camera feeds from what Ichigo assumed was the entire building. There were multiple screens showing the lounge he had just been in, as well as screens showing many bedrooms, some empty and some in _use_.

"Would you care to explain what happened down there?" a female voice asked from the swivel chair.

"No idea," he said bluntly.

"You are really going to pull that line," a fair skinned hand motioned to the monitors, "with these in front of me?"

"Fine," Ichigo said, sinking further into his chair like a child called into the principal's office, "some asshole smacked a girl and took a swing at me, so I smashed his head into the bar counter."

"Exactly," she said, spinning around in the chair, "and I appreciate you doing it."

A woman around the age of Yoruichi sat before him, smiling. She wore a red, low cut halter top revealing ample cleavage, and a white skirt with a slit along each thigh. She had dangerous green eyes, and a messy head of black hair topped with what looked to Ichigo like an old fashioned white headdress. In her left hand she held a long pipe, which she promptly tapped into an ashtray before setting on the table.

"In fact," she continued, "those two behind you would normally have dealt with it, but they were busy having their heads up their asses!" She suddenly grabbed a book from her desk and threw it at them. "Get back downstairs, idiots. Throw that asshole out and make sure no one is spooked."

After the two men left she let out a long sigh leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed. Ichigo sat uncomfortably, deciding silence was the best course. Finally, she opened her eyes and leaned forward again, beginning to load some substance into her pipe.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said dumbly, not even considering using a false name.

"My name is Kukaku Shiba. I apologize for that indecent, Ichigo Kurosaki. Normally my brother is in charge of security here, but he's off doing god knows what." She brought the pipe to her mouth, lighting it with a strike anywhere match.

"No problem," he said, unsure how to respond.

"So how do you know Yoruichi?" she asked, waving out the match and blowing a long stream of white smoke out of her mouth.

"I don't know, we're friends, I guess."

She laughed at his response, taking another drag from her pipe. "Yoruichi doesn't have friends. Are you her new pupil, then?"

"Maybe. I'm not really sure," Ichigo admitted, "and what do you mean by new?"

"I thought her fallout with the Shinigami caused her to sour on the idea of pupils, so you must really be something special," she said, seemingly ignoring his question.

"What fallout?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, waving a dismissive hand, "so why are you here, Ichigo Kurosaki? You don't seem the type who's interested in women of leisure."

"I'm glad someone can see that," Ichigo said, "I think Yoruichi brought me here for Casanova lessons or something."

"You think?" she noted, "You didn't find out why she brought you here before you stomped out of the room and threw a tantrum like a petulant child?"

"This whole trip here was just another way to mess with me," he said, a little defensively. "It doesn't matter anyway, what I'd like is to rent one of your rooms, _sans_ lady. I can pay."

"I'll tell you what," she said, "you tell me the whole story of how Yourichi and you know each other. In exchange, I'll let you sleep here."

"I don't even know you. Why do you want to know?" he asked.

"We provide more than one service here. I am also an information broker, of a sort. You tell me your story, and in exchange you get to sleep here. I'll even owe you one," she said with a grin. "So what do you say, do we have a deal?"

Ichigo reluctantly nodded in acceptance. She smiled and stood, grabbing her pipe and snuff box. She motioned for Ichigo to follow her to the couch. After he sat she dropped off her belongings and walked to a cabinet in the corner. She returned with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. As she filled the glasses she spoke.

"Do you smoke, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"No I don't think so-" he began, but a dangerous look in her eye caused him to alter his tune. "I don't think I ever have, I mean. I wouldn't even know how to light it." He did his best to smile apologetically.

She lit up her pipe, sucked in deeply, and turned to Ichigo. He tried to back away on instinct, but she slid a hand behind his neck, pulling their faces together. He began to open his mouth to protest, but as he did she quickly pusher her own against his. Her lips felt soft and warm as he felt the heat of her blowing into his mouth.

She suddenly broke it off, letting go of him and waiting expectantly. He sat stunned for a moment, before suddenly exhaling a thick cloud of white smoke. His lungs felt itchy and he brain began to cloud over with a thick fog.

"What was that?" he asked, beginning to cough as he spoke.

"Strong shit, huh?" she said, laughing. "My brother grows the strain. He calls it _ganju_ after himself. He's an idiot."

Ichigo's mouth felt dry as he grabbed his glass and took a drink, "I mean, why did you do that?"

"Well, you said you didn't know how to light it, so, problem solved," she said, giving him a smile, "And now that we are in the proper mindset, please begin the story." She crossed her legs on the couch, taking her own drag from the pipe.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to get a read on her, but eventually he gave up and began the story. He started out vague, hoping to finish quickly, but periodically Kukaku would insist he drink and smoke more, causing the tale to slow down dramatically. When he mentioned Rukia, he noticed a change in Kukaku's demeanor, she seemed surprised and even a little tense. Her reaction caused Ichigo to stop the story and focus on her.

"You know Rukia?" he asked.

"That obvious, huh?" she said with a sad smile, "yeah, she was very close with my brother."

"Your drug growing, 'off doing god knows what' brother is close with Rukia?" he asked, unable to contain his surprise.

"No, not Ganju, my other brother Kaien. He was always smarter and more noble than either Ganju or me. He's the only one of us who made it as a Shinigami."

"What is he doing now?"

"He's dead," she said, a little absently. She saw Ichigo's horrified reaction and shook her head. "It's fine, it was an accident, and it was a long time ago. I've long since forgiven the parties involved, your friend Rukia included."

"Rukia was there?" he asked.

"She was," she said, clearly lost in a memory, "That girl carries a heavy burden on her shoulders, more than is warranted, more than she deserves."

"What does that mean?"

"You'd have to ask her," Kukaku said, and she offered no more on the subject.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Kukaku spun her finger at Ichigo, implying he should continue his story. Quite intoxicated, he found himself becoming far too specific as the story progressed. He explained in painstaking detail how he had snapped at Yoruichi in the entryway and how she had abandoned him here. As he finished the story Kukaku nodded to herself, as if understanding some deeper meaning hidden within.

"And now you two are in a fight," she said.

"No? I don't know, maybe, I guess." Ichigo said, trying to focus on anything but his spinning head.

"Don't be too hard on Yoruichi though," Kukaku said in a surprisingly stern tone, "She just likes you and doesn't know how to express herself."

Ichigo laughed without humor, "Yeah, I don't think that is it. She mocks and berates me constantly."

"That's the only way she knows how to show it," Kukaku said, "she's like a child when it comes to matters of the heart."

"What does that even mean?" Ichigo asked, massaging his temples.

"Think back to when you were a child, Ichigo. Were there any specific girls that you liked to tease or bully?"

"Yeah, my friend Tatsuki," he said, smiling at the memories, "sometimes I'd yank her hair or stick my tongue out at her; though usually she'd kick my ass."

"And why did you do those things?"

"It was funny?"

"No, Ichigo, you did it because you liked her and didn't know any other way to express yourself. Yoruichi is the same way, even now. She teases you because you are important to her and she doesn't know any other way to show she cares."

"Seems like a stretch," Ichigo said, not entirely convinced. He was also starting to regret using Tatsuki as an example. He felt sleepiness tug at him, dismissing all other thoughts. "So I can stay here tonight?"

"Of course," she said, suddenly standing and stretching her back, "It's already quite late, let's retire to my bedroom."

"Come again?" Ichigo asked.

"We don't have any extra rooms tonight, so you'll have to share a bed with me."

"I'm going to have to take a hard pass on that, respectfully," Ichigo said, "this couch I'm sitting on seems awfully comfortable."

"My men use this room while I'm sleeping to keep an eye on our guests, so you won't catch a wink in here. Now stop being such a poor houseguest and follow me." She turned without another word and headed toward the master bedroom.

"You wouldn't be lying about there being no rooms available, would you?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that incredibly rude question," she said.

He sat for a moment, nervously tapping his foot, before he finished his drink and followed her into the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17: Day 3 - Can't Hardly Wait

**Chapter 17: Day 3 – Can't Hardly Wait**

It was still early morning when Yoruichi pulled the car to a stop across the street from Kukaku's brothel. She got out and casually checked for traffic before crossing the road in the direction building. Instead of entering through the front door, however, she walked along the alley to the side.

Once there, she took a step back to appreciate the graffiti plastered on the side of the building. Two large muscular arms crept upward, and between them was a stylized tagging that read 'Kukaku Shiba'. The graffiti was how Yoruichi had recognized the building the day before; Kukaku always found a way to announce her home to the world, even if it was supposed to be a private and exclusive brothel.

To the side of the tag, around 15 feet above her, she noticed a fire escape that lead to the roof. With almost no thought, she was able to form her reiatsu for a single moment and leap up to the escape. She slowly walked up the stairs, casually looking into the windows she passed by. She saw various pairings of men and women in bed, but it seemed too early for any of them to be awake.

As she continued to climb the stairs, she absently wondered what Ichigo had done the night before. The main reason she had brought him here was to stash him for the night while she went into Arrancar territory, but things had become, _heated_, and she left without explaining. It was his fault, really, she thought to herself. The boy overreacted to everything, she couldn't help but push his buttons.

She finally reached the rooftop, and began to walk along the edge, looking down. No matter where Kukaku lived, she would always take the highest room, the place with the best view.

As if proving her theory, a balcony came into view that stuck out from the top floor of the building. She saw Kukaku leaning against the railing there, a pipe in her hand. She looked up and saw Yoruichi, a smile spreading across her face.

"You know I have a front door, right?"

"They've never been my style," Yoruichi said, hopping from the roof down to the balcony. "How are you, Kukaku?"

"I've been better," she said, an annoyed look crossing her face, "the damn are Shinigami still asking for 'donations', and with the war raging the price keeps going up. A 'Fundraising Gala' is just a fancy way to say extortion, if you ask me."

"We both know you make more than enough money to pay the bribes and then some."

"Just because I have the money doesn't mean I want to pay it," she said with a smile.

They stood in silence for a moment until Yoruichi finally spoke up, "So how'd my boy do last night? Stay out of trouble?"

"Well, he may have knocked one of the johns unconscious, but I suppose the prick had it coming."

"I see you still attract the same charming clientele," she said mockingly, "but I do appreciate you letting him stay here."

"It was no problem, in fact he's probably about done with my shower if you need to speak with him." She turned expectantly, waiting for her friends reaction.

Yoruichi's eyes grew wide in surprise, before narrowing to a dangerous level. "What are you saying to me?"

"Relax, nothing happened! Your charming pupil was a prefect prude the entire night. He wouldn't even platonically share a bed, slept on the floor instead." Her eyes grew a little distant, as if her mind was somewhere else. "Besides, he reminded me too much of Kaien to be my type. It actually hurt a little to look at him, but I guess it was the good kind of hurt."

Yoruichi knew there was nothing to say, so she simply put her hand on her friends shoulder for support. Kukaku heaved her shoulders in a sigh and turned to Yoruichi, but instead of looking sad, her wry smile had returned.

"Interesting reaction, though, Yoruichi. You drop your student off at a brothel, then get angry when you think he slept with someone."

"I wasn't angry," Yoruichi said cooly, letting her hand drop from Kukaku's shoulder, "I just didn't think he had a thing for old ladies."

"Don't be a bitch," Kukaku said, "you're just as old as I am."

"Yeah, but I keep in shape. You just sit around all day, smoking dope and watching people have sex on monitors."

"What did I just say about being a bitch?"

They glared at each other for a moment, but it wasn't genuine hate. After a moment Kukaku laughed, and suddenly the tension was broken. Yoruichi smiled and turned from the railing to the glass sliding door.

"I'm going to go talk to, Ichigo, I'll be back in a minute," she said. Kukaku merely nodded, returning her focus to the view and her morning smoke.

As she walked into the bedroom she studied Kukaku's most recent decor choices. They never changed too much, high ceilings, a bed with large bannisters, and a vanity in the corner. She noted the pile of blankets and pillows to the side of the room and felt a smile touch her lips. Fighting to the death was no problem, but something a simple as sharing a bed seemed beyond the boy. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and Ichigo emerged in a towel.

"Kukaku, do you have any deodor-" he faltered when he saw Yoruichi, "-ant?"

Yoruichi grabbed the ladies stick from the vanity and threw it to Ichigo, "I'm sure she won't mind sharing."

"Hey, umm," he began but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Not here. Get dressed and head for the car, I have to talk to Kukaku for a minute. I'll meet you there."

He nodded and ran quickly back into the bathroom. She smiled and shook her head, returning to the balcony and her friend.

* * *

Ichigo quickly dressed and left the bedroom, returning to the staircase. As he descended the stairs he noted one or two disheveled looking men hanging about, but overall the place seemed rather quiet. He exited the building, breathed in the cool morning air, and crossed the street to Yoruichi's car.

As he sat in the passenger's seat, he tried to play out his apology. He thought about how to word it; he was sorry, but why? For overreacting? Maybe, but it was a little vague. For assuming the worst of her? Possibly, but that wasn't a good thing to say in an apology.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Yoruichi until she opened the car door and got it. She pulled out and began to head toward the highway as they sat in silence. Finally, Ichigo steeled himself and began to speak.

"Listen-"

"Stop," she interrupted, not taking her eyes off the road, "I'm going first, and then you don't get a turn, understand?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before she continued, "The main reason I brought you to Kukaku's last night was because I needed a place to stash you while I went to find something. But you freaked out before I explained, things got _out of hand_, and, well, I left. So, let's forget about the whole night."

"Okay, but I just want to say I'm-"

"Stop," she said, starting to get annoyed, "what did I just say?"

"Yeah, but if you'll just let me-"

"You just aren't going to stop are you?" she complained. With her free hand she began to feel around in the back seat until she found a box, which she dropped into Ichigo's lap. "Here. This is what I went to get last night, maybe it will shut you up."

Ichigo looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to the box and removing the lid, inside was a Zanpakuto. It looked even smaller than the one Rukia had let him use. Connected to the sheathe was what looked like a shoulder holster that could be snapped on and off.

"That's my old Zanpakuto," Yoruichi said, "I want you to have it."

"I can't possibly accept this," Ichigo said.

"Of course you can," she said, "I haven't used it in years, so now it's yours."

He picked it up and examined it more closely. It felt incredibly light in his hand as he unsheathed it and studied the dull, black, stone blade. He turned to his teacher, at a loss for words.

"Thank you," he managed to get out.

"You are always so sentimental," she chided playfully, "it's going to be the death of you."

* * *

After the pair arrived at the factory and entered the #15 'locker' room, Ichigo changed into a pair of athletic sweats and hung his jacket and dress pants on an old coat rack in the corner. As he unbuttoned his dress shirt, he showed a small grimace of pain.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

"I slept funny last night, I think I got a kink in my neck."

"Here, sit down and let me see."

Ichigo sat in the old chair as Yoruichi began to gingerly poke and prod spots on his neck. She continued the process until seemingly finding the source of the stiffness. There was a sudden sharp pain that made Ichigo yelp, but afterward he was able to rotate his neck in a complete circle without any soreness.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she replied as she began to tape his hands.

"So are we betting again today?"

"No, the odds are too much in your favor, it wouldn't be worth our time."

He was about to ask just how good the odds were, when the speaker blared to life, announcing his number was due in the ring.

"Alright," she said, "you're up. Now don't forget out deal."

"End it with one hit."

She nodded, "Do it just like we practiced yesterday."

He returned the nod and exited the room, heading in the direction of the ring. As he entered the main part of the stadium, a splattering of cheers and whispering echoed around the crowd. Maybe he was becoming more popular, he thought. His opponent was already being introduced, a lanky, tough looking fighter. When his opponent's introduction was over, he joined him in the ring.

As the announcer, began his introduction, Ichigo did his best to tune out all the sound of the world. On one hand, he didn't want hear Yoruichi's fake background again, but he also needed to completely focus. This would end in an instant, he just needed his opponent to attack first. The announcer apparently finished explaining the rules, because he quickly exited the ring. Ichigo and and the lanky man took fighting stances as the bell tolled.

His opponent suddenly lunged at him with a straight right punch, causing Ichigo adrenaline to surge as the world seemed to slow down. He waited until his opponents fist was just in front of his face before he dodged to the left. The timing had been so close he could feel the skin of the man's arm grazing his cheek and ear as the punch whizzed by.

With his opponent's momentum fully forward, he raised his right fist for a counter punch, throwing his entire weight behind it. Just as the punch was about to connect he focused all the reiatsu he could manage. It connected with an incredible smash, as his opponent was taken off his feet and slammed into the mat with such force he bounced off it like a springboard.

The bell rang again, but Ichigo couldn't hear it above the cheering of the crowd. He looked at his own fist for a moment, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened. After a moment, he couldn't help but smile at how well it had turned out as he punched the air in victory.

* * *

The next two fights ended just as easily and Ichigo was officially declared the challenger to Kenpachi in two days time. After the small ceremony he exited the ring to look for Yoruichi, but unable to find her he headed back to his designated 'locker' room.

As he began to walk down the empty hallway a sudden uneasiness filled him. Each step he took, the feeling grew and intensified. He felt as if he wasn't walking down a hallway, but walking into a bears den. As if any misstep could wake a sleeping monster. He turned the final corner before his room, and faltered a step.

Sitting to the side of hallway, in a tiny folding chair, was a gigantic man. He had a wild mane of long black hair that spiked and ran down to his shoulders. Even sitting, Ichigo could tell the man was at least half a foot taller than him. The man turned at the sound of Ichigo approaching, and Ichigo saw that he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. Running vertical down his left eye was a long, dark, scar. He also wore a baggy, wrinkled, and tieless suit that didn't seem to fit his intimidating exterior.

The man's presence weighed down on Ichigo like a ton of bricks. Since Ichigo wasn't touching him, he knew it was not his reiryoku he felt, but simply raw killing intent. This man was dangerous; this man fought no other reason than the joy of battle.

Ichigo fought his fight-or-flight instincts, which told him to turn and run the opposite direction. He needed to stay strong and keep walking. All he had to do was make it past where the man sat he would be free. As if reading his thoughts, the giant suddenly stirred, rising from his chair and blocking the path. Ichigo again had to fight a surge of adrenaline that told him to run away or attack the man with all his strength.

"Kon. I knew if I waited long enough I'd meet you here," the gigantic man said. Ichigo's adrenaline was pumping so hard it took him thirty seconds to realize _he_ was Kon.

"Why did you want to see me?" he asked, in a surprisingly strong voice.

"I knew when I saw you fight today that you would be my opponent. You're like me, one of the chosen, one of the powerful." He took a step toward Ichigo, causing him to subconsciously back up a bit to keep the distance. "It's the duty of men like us to clash."

"You're Kenpachi, aren't you?"

"I am," he said, sounding a little bored to still be talking, "I entered this tournament years ago with the promise of strong opponents. But all I've gotten is a damn title and bunch of cowards who call themselves challengers. But that's changed with you, you're finally someone I can sink my teeth into."

"None of this explains why you are here now," Ichigo said cooly, not wanting his fear to show.

"'I'm just so excited, I thought we could skip the preamble, get right to it."

Suddenly Kenpachi's terrifying presence seemed to grow tenfold. Ichigo felt his entire body freeze as the gigantic man started to walk toward him. Just as he was within arms reach a voice called out from down the hall, causing the giant man to pause mid-motion.

"Kenpachi!"

He turned his head in the direction of the voice, the smallest sign of interest on his face.

"Yoruichi," he said dully, "It's been a long time."

"It has," she said with smirk, "I'm glad to see you're still a terrifying monster."

"Can I take it you're here to challenge me?" he asked, turning his back to Ichigo and beginning the slow pace in her direction.

"No, unfortunately. I'm just here to stop you from fighting my student before the scheduled time."

"This boy is your student?" Kenpachi asked, returning his focus to Ichigo. "I would have expected more."

In the blink of an eye, Yoruichi crossed the hallway to stand behind Ichigo. Her right hand reached toward Ichigo's neck, and in a single deft movement she removed the silver choker that had been seemingly locked around his neck. As she did she whispered into his ear.

"Put out as much reiatsu as you can. _Now_."

Ichigo didn't have to be told twice. After four days of having his reiryoku limited he focused everything he had into a powerful reiatsu that engulfed his entire body. It might have been his imagination, but he did feel stronger, even if it had only been half a week. For the first time, Kenpachi showed real emotion, he smiled.

"If your hope was to make me want to fight less, you have severely miscalculated," he said, a gleam appearing in his eye.

"What if I were to tell you he's been training for less than two weeks?"

"Two weeks?" Kenpachi asked, faltering slightly for the first time.

"It's true. So for someone like you, someone who craves the greatest of fights, it only makes sense to allow this boy another day to train and grow."

Kenpachi stood for a moment, as if considering the options. Then, as quickly as it had spiked, his killing intent lowered back to a dangerous growl. He brought his focus back to Ichigo, who was still pushing out his reiatsu at maximum level.

"Fine, we fight in two days as planned. Don't disappoint me, Kon."

He turned and casually walked down of the hallway, never looking back. Ichigo let out a deep sigh as he finally let his reiatsu drop. He turned to his teacher, impressed by her bravery, but he suddenly faltered a bit. Yoruichi's forehead was covered in sweat, and she wore a grimace on her face. Even she had been affected by Kenpachi's presence, he thought in surprise. She saw him staring and turned the fierce expression on him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Good," she said, taking a breath and seemingly regaining her composure, "now let's get out of here and get some rest. Tomorrow, you are going to train your ass off."


	18. Chapter 18: Day 4 - Cross Road Blues

**Chapter 18: Day 4 – Cross Road Blues**

When Yoruichi had promised to work Ichigo to the bone, she was not lying. She woke him promptly at 5:00 AM, and after checking out of the hotel the pair proceeded to hit the city streets to run. Anytime Ichigo got used to the pace, Yoruichi would break out into a sprint, before settling back to a new different speed. The constant changes caused Ichigo's leg muscles to ache, but without his choker, he found that his stamina had almost no end. After a few hours, Yoruichi suddenly stopped in front of a large, gymnasium looking building.

"Good, your stamina is excellent," she noted.

"Why did we stop?" Ichigo asked, as he used his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"There is an indoor practice field here. I've rented it out for the day, so we can stretch our legs out a little while we train."

She turned without another word and entered the building. Ichigo followed, blinking a little as his eyes adjusted to the inside light. In front of them was a gigantic turf field covered by a domed roof.

"Can I ask you something, how come you were able to take my limiter off so easy?" Ichigo asked as the pair walked toward the middle of the field.

"See this ring?" she asked, raising her right hand and exposing a simple silver band. "It's the key to your limiter's lock. If it's within a few inches of the choker it can be removed."

"Seems like an awful system if you ask me. What if someone stole your ring, you could never get it off," Ichigo noted.

"Your limiter," Yoruichi paused as if considering her words, "isn't the normal kind. I suppose you could call it the detainee version."

"You mean it's the kind you put on a prisoner," he said. He vaguely recalled Rukia saying there was a way they were able locked up Arrancar, this must have been what she meant.

"Listen," she said, scratching her forehead, "it's not anything malicious. Spiritual limiters are hard to come by, it was the only one we had available on short notice."

"It's fine, really," he said. "I was just curious."

They arrived in the middle of the field and Yoruichi turned to him, donning her serious teacher face.

"Listen up, Ichigo. If you haven't figured it out already, you are in for a seriously uphill battle tomorrow, even with your limiter removed."

"But you think I can win?"

"Not in a real fight," she said flatly, "but we might catch him off guard."

"What do you mean catch him off guard?"

"Kenpachi is rarely serious in a fight, and he never makes the first move. He'll let you attack him first, so he can _gauge _how much effort to put into the fight."

"You mean he wasn't serious yesterday?"

Yoruichi laughed, "That power you felt yesterday, the one that made you pee your pants in fear, that was Kenpachi _with_ his spiritual limiter on. Unless he deems you truly worthy, he won't even bother taking it off during the fight."

Ichigo felt a knot in his gut as he thought back to the fear he had felt in Kenpachi's presence. He had assumed that the giant was at full power, but it actually hadn't been close. He felt the smallest tremor is his hand, and formed a fist to stop it.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked, picking up on Ichigo's tremor.

"I dont know, I was hoping I'd be stronger, that I'd actually be able to beat him in a fair fight."

"First, there is no such a thing as a fair fight. It's an imaginary concept made up by chivalrous corpses and psychotic idiots like Kenpachi," she said in an instructing tone. "Second, you are stronger, and by a rather surprising amount."

"Funny," he said, opening and closing his fist, "I don't feel any stronger."

She rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance, turned around and walked about twenty yards away. Finally, she turned back toward him.

"Focus!" she snapped.

Ichigo did as she instructed, but he wasn't sure what he was focusing on. Suddenly, his eyes began to water as she started to vanish, just like the first night they had met. This time, however, time felt like it slowed down, and just barely he was able to see her. She moved toward him in a zig zag motion, her body low to ground. Before he knew it, she was directly in-front of him, and he was able to just barely step aside to dodge her punch.

"See, you were able to dodge it just fine this time," she said with a smile.

"And that was the same speed as last time?" he asked, a little out of breath for some reason.

"No," she admitted, "it was about three times faster." She saw his look of shock and laughed. "Do you see, Ichigo? Becoming stronger isn't only about increasing your strength. Your instincts and reflexes are becoming sharper as well."

"What is that move that you just did?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the movement technique is called shunpo or flash stepping, but you could say I put my own spin on it."

"Can I learn to do it?"

"Of course, but it's going to take time. You don't have the stamina or the focus."

"I thought I was able to focus on it pretty well," Ichigo said a little sourly.

"We'll start with trying to improve your reflexes," she said, ignoring him, "it's going to be important for your fight with Kenpachi. If he gets his hands on you, you will regret it."

"Okay, how do we start?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I'm going to attack you for the next few hours, and if I get my hands on you, you will regret it."

* * *

By the time they had finished training and found a new hotel, the sun was nearly set. Ichigo slogged into the room and immediately headed for the shower. After letting the sweat and soreness wash away, he changed into his washed jeans and t-shirt. As Yoruichi took her turn in the bathroom, he fell onto his bed and tried to relax, but he found it increasingly difficult.

Every time he closed his eyes, he thought of Kenpachi, and the man's crippling presence. He had no idea how he was going to fight that monster tomorrow. The more he tried to relax, the more stressed he became. Just as felt his heart might explode from the nerves, he felt a kick at his bed, causing him to open his eyes. Yoruichi stood next to him, she had also changed into a halter top and jeans, and was in the process of putting in hoop earrings.

"Come on, were going out so you can loosen up a little," she said.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said flatly.

"You're wound so tight I could stick a pole up your ass and dance you around like a puppet."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah, but it's true. Now get up, we're gonna go have a drink."

"Fine," Ichigo said, sitting up from the bed, "where are we going?"

"I'm not going to spoil the surprise, now come on."

He reluctantly stood and followed her out the room. They rode in silence in the taxi, as Ichigo still wrestled with his nerves. When they stopped and got out, however, all thoughts of the fight left him. They stood in front of a gigantic nightclub. He could hear loud music coming from inside, and a large sign above the door read 'Las Noches'.

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"Truthfully, I've never been here. But it's supposed to be a pretty good time."

As they walked toward the building, Ichigo noted the people standing in line wore dresses and suits, causing him to check his own outfit uncertainly.

"I think we're underdressed," he said a little nervously.

"It's fine. Now stick close to me and don't say anything until we get inside."

Ichigo did as he was told and stuck to Yoruichi's side. Instead of heading toward the line, she walked directly up to the door. A bouncer turned and held out his hand to stop them, as he and Yoruichi began a hushed conversation. She said something in his ear and slipped some money into his hand. He nodded and moved out of the way, allowing the two the them to enter.

Blaring music hit Ichigo's ears as they stepped onto the large club floor. As Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the dark room, he scanned his surroundings. There was a large dance floor that flashed blue lights from below and reflected neon pink lights on the dancers feet. To the side was a long bar, that he felt subconsciously drawn too. As he began to walked toward it he felt Yoruichi's hand on his wrist.

"Pace yourself tonight, Ichigo. We don't want a repeat of your blackout tuesday."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Ichigo said dismissively, "now let's get that drink you promised me."

Yoruichi smiled and together they walked up to the bar counter. A male bartender noticed Yoruichi, and she ordered two pairs of shots. The first pair was a blue color that made Ichigo question the contents, and the second pair was lit on fire before it was handed over.

Yoruichi grabbed the non-blue shots and handed one to Ichigo. They clinked the glasses and downed them. It tasted like a soda, Ichigo thought, and it filled his lungs with the warmth he had come to enjoy. She quickly handed him the blue shot, and without cheering this time they drank them. This one tasted a little sweet, Ichigo thought, but as his head felt lighter he knew it was doing the job. They had barely finished their shots when Yoruichi ordered another pair of shots accompanied by two beers.

"What happened to pacing myself?" Ichigo asked into her ear, over the sound the music.

"This is pacing yourself," she said with a smile. She dropped the shots into the beers and together the pair downed their drinks in a few gulps.

It was Ichigo's first beer, and he found he rather enjoyed the taste. His head was positively spinning now, as he leaned against the bar, letting the music wash over him. Out of nowhere, Yoruichi grabbed him by the hand, leading him toward the dance floor.

"Come on, let's dance."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ichigo said, attempting to plant his feet, "dancing isn't my thing."

"Don't be a coward, Ichigo. I'll show you how it's done."

She led him out onto the floor just as a new song began to play. It had a driving beat and an electronic sound to it. Yoruichi turned her back to him, beginning to sway to the music. Ichigo stood stiff and awkward, until after a moment Yoruichi reached back and grabbed his hands, bringing him closer. She placed his hands on her hips and brought their bodies together, so he was forced to move with her.

"You have to be assertive sometimes, Ichigo. It's easy, you just feel the music and let it run through you," she said.

Ichigo had no idea what she meant, but as they moved to the music he caught whiffs of her shampoo, causing his heart to beat harder. With her hand still on his, she guided it across the flat of her stomach under her shirt. As the song continued, Ichigo moved closer to Yoruichi, bringing his face next to hers. She raised up a hand and put it on his cheek, keeping their faces together as the music blared. They danced like that for a few songs, until Yoruichi finally broke it off, stretching her back and turning back toward him with a smile.

"I'm going to get us another round, don't move."

As she walked away, Ichigo moved to the side of the floor, leaning on a railing. As he watched her wait for a bartender, a pretty girl came up behind Yoruichi, putting a hand on the small of her back and saying something in her ear. Yoruichi turned to her with a smile and said something flirtatious back, as Ichigo felt an unfamiliar feeling tug at his gut. Before he hand a chance to decide what the feeling was, however, he felt the sensation of a knife being pressed against his back.

"If you don't want to bleed out on this dance floor with a slashed spinal cord, you will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" asked a female voice. He attempted to turn around, but the knife was pressed a little deeper. "Do not turn around!" the voice snapped.

Ichigo nodded, as he felt a hand slip into his pocket and take his phone. He was then prodded toward a hallway to the side of the club. As they rounded a corner, they came upon another woman, leaning against a seemingly random wall.

"This is the one?" The leaning girl asked, studying Ichigo from head to toe.

"Of course he is, now hurry and open it up," said the girl behind Ichigo.

"No need to rush," replied the other girl, as she pulled a syringe from her sleeve. She suddenly stuck it into Ichigo's arm, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Relax, you baby. You didn't feel a thing."

Suddenly, next to the leaning woman, the wall opened to reveal an elevator. The woman stepped aside as Ichigo was shoved into it. He turned to get a look at who had pulled a knife on him, but before he had a chance the doors closed, leaving only a reflection of himself. He felt the elevator rise a few floors before it stopped, the doors opening to reveal a office.

The room was rather large, with couches and tables to either side and a desk directly in front of him. Beyond the desk was a large window that overlooked the nightclub below. In front of the window stood a woman with her back to Ichigo. As she turned toward around to face him, Ichigo studied her.

She wore jeans and a hoodless, cyan blue softshell jacket, which was zipped up all the way, blocking the lower half of her face. She had dark skin and green eyes, as well as a head of messy blonde hair. She held herself in a relaxed stance, and seemed to study Ichigo for a moment before she finally spoke.

"I apologize for the way you were brought here, but when I found out you were in one of my fronts, I couldn't let the opportunity pass by. Please take a seat."

She motioned toward one of the couches, and though sitting was the last thing he wanted to do, he found himself heading to the couch to sit anyway. The woman crossed the room to join him.

"What was that shot?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his arm.

"A special drug used in interrogation. It's a truth serum, of sorts, it makes you act on your impulses, saying and doing the first things that come to mind. I again want to apologize, but I'm afraid it's important we are both honest. Now how do you feel?"

"Weird. This is the second time this trip I've been dragged into a woman's office and drugged," Ichigo said flatly, before he felt himself blush at what he had just said.

"Well, at least it's working," she said, "and this isn't my office, I've just procured it for our conversation. Do you know who I am?"

"Nope."

"My name is Tier Harribel, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How do you know my name?"

"I became aware of you after that first fight is Karukura two weeks back. I've been following your work since then."

She held out a hand, and unable to control himself, Ichigo took it. The moment their hands met her power smashed into him like a tidal wave. She was strong, and she was not a Shinigami.

"You're an Arrancar," Ichigo said dumbly.

"I am. I'm actually one of the Espada, the leaders of the Arrancar. Is that a problem?"

"I've met your kind," Ichigo said darkly, "they beat my friend into a coma and nearly killed me. You're nothing but savage monsters driven by aggression."

"Shinigami propaganda," Harribel said bluntly, "they say we draw our power from aggression, but the truth is, we draw our power from _ambition_. In the weak of our kind, it can be seen as pointless aggression and violence; but for those like us, those with vision, it is an indispensable strength."

"I'm nothing like you," Ichigo spat.

"You really believe that," she said, sounding surprised, "I'll admit your reiryoku feels similar to that of a Shinigami, but you also have Arrancar in you. I've seen footage of you fighting, you have the ruthlessness of one of us. When you were cornered, when your friends life was on the line, you didn't blink as you switched your killer instinct on. Shinigami do not have that instinct, only we do."

Ichigo hated to admit it, but she was right. When Rukia's life had been in danger, he had no problem trying to kill the Arrancar that surrounded them. Hell, he had wanted to kill them for hurting her.

"Then what am I?" Ichigo was reluctantly forced to ask.

"I don't know," she admited, "I imagine your friends Urahara and Yoruichi know, but for some reason they don't tell you. Maybe they think they are protecting you."

"Neither cares about me enough to do that," Ichigo said, "I'm no more than a temporary student of Yoruichi."

"Is that so?" Harribel mused, "Would you mind joining me at the window?"

She stood and walked toward it, and unable to control himself Ichigo followed.

"Do you see your 'temporary teacher' down there?" Harribel asked. "Is that the face of someone who doesn't care?"

Ichigo scanned the crowd and finally saw her. She had some bouncer by the scruff of his shirt, pushed against a wall. She seemed to be snarling some questions at him, that the man clearly didn't know the answers too.

"Why can't she sense me?" Ichigo asked.

"This room has special walls that block our reiryoku from the outside. It's a defense against possibly Shinigami raids, but now it works in favor of our meeting."

"And why are we meeting?" Ichigo asked, turning to her.

"I simply wanted a formal introduction. I know you will play a key roll in this war, and I want to be on your side when that happens."

"I'd never join the Arrancar."

"I'd never expect you too. I offer not their services, but my own. I have access to wealth and information that will prove useful to you."

"Thanks, but I already have friends."

"For now, you do," she said ominously, "I simply want you to know that if you are ever in trouble, I will do all in my power to assist you."

"You may talk a big game, but why would I ever trust you?"

"You'll trust me because I will earn it," Harribel said flatly, "when you exit this room, one my girls will give you back your phone. I've done you the favor of increasing it's security, while also leaving you my contact number and all the information I have on Grand Fisher. Think of it as a peace offering."

"Isn't he one of you?"

"No, he is a savage monster, as you put it. If he lies dead in a gutter the world is a better place. He's one of them, he isn't anything like _us_."

They stood in silence for a moment, until Ichigo decided this must be the end of meeting. He turned without ceremony and headed back toward the elevator.

"One more thing, Ichigo," Harribel said, causing him to turn back toward her just as he stepped into the elevator. "I know you'll have to tell your teacher where you have been, but you should consider leaving out the details. You should never show too much of your hand."

"You give me a truth serum, and then tell me to lie?"

"It should've worn off about a minute ago," she said, as Ichigo thought he could sense the smallest of smiles from under her collar, "and you can tell Yoruichi I'll be long gone by the time she gets up here."

"I don't think my opinion holds much weight with her."

"We'll see. Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki, I Hope to speak to you soon."

The doors closed and Ichigo could feel the elevator descending. He took one step out, and instantly Yoruichi was in front of him, looking at him with frantic eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, but before he could answer she grabbed him by the hand, and lead him toward the nearest exit.

Along the way, a tough looking girl walked by. She bumped into Ichigo and he felt the her slip his phone back into his pocket. He turned his head to get a good look at her, but she had already rounded the corner and was out of sight. They spilled out of the exit into an abandoned alley, as Yoruichi turned to him, her look still a little wild.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"Some lady grabbed me at knife point to meet her boss. Someone named Tier Harr-"

"Tier Harribel is in there?" Yoruichi snarled, turning back toward the door, causing Ichigo to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, she's already gone, there is no point going back in there."

"Shit, you're right," she said, calming down a little and turning to him. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"

"Gave me some injection, said it was used for interrogations."

"I know the one," she said, opening his eyelid and examining his pupil, "what did she want to see you about?"

"I don't know really, she just said she was wanted to meet me for some reason. She said I was important."

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, "it was stupid to go out tonight. I thought no one knew we were in town, I could have gotten you killed."

"You didn't though, I'm fine," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"It's not fine, I got distracted and fucked up. If something happened to you, I would..." she trailed off and broke eye contact.

"Yoruichi," he began, but she put out a hand to stop him.

She turned her back to him, obviously frustrated with the nights events. As he stood behind her, his head swimming from alcohol and the nights events, he thought back to what Tier had said about his teacher. It had been the same thing Kukaku had said, that Yoruichi felt _something_ for him.

She raised her hands to the back of her head, exposing her midriff and causing Ichigo to remember their dance earlier. He remember how it had felt to be so close to her, to feel her sway against him. He thought of way she smiled at him sometimes, like she was in on some inside joke. He had never admitted it to himself, but he knew he felt something for her, from almost the moment they met. He had to find out if she really did feel it as well.

He took a step toward her, and after a moments hesitation he placed his right hand on her hip, just as she had shown him while dancing. He felt her entire body stiffen at the sudden touch, but she neither moved away nor looked at him. After a moment that seemed to last forever, she suddenly leaned back, pressing her body against his.

He could feel the form of her body against his own and the beat of her heart, her scent again overwhelming his senses. He slid his other hand onto her waist, running it along the flat her stomach. She placed her left hand on top of his, interlocking their fingers. She still hadn't turned her head, but he could feel her heart beating faster and hear her breathing growing heavy.

Spurned on by his success, he moved his head closer, nuzzling the crook of her neck. Her hand gripped his tighter, as he moved a little further forward, planting a soft kiss on her collarbone. As his lips pressed against her skin, he felt a shiver run through her body. She lifted her free hand upward towards Ichigo's face, and rested her palm against his forehead. He thought she might push him away, but instead she ran her fingers through his hair, playfully griping and pulling it.

The feeling drove Ichigo onward. He continued to plant small, soft kisses, working his way up her neck to her earlobe. From there he began to kiss along her jaw line, but each time he got closer, she turned her head away so he couldn't see her face. After two failed attempts he grew frustrated and let go of her. His sudden movement seemed to take Yoruichi by surprise, as he was able to place his hands on her sides and spin her so they were face to face.

He felt his breath stop as he looked into his teacher's eyes. He had never seen her look, so, _vulnerable_. She tried to break eye contact, but he put his hand on her cheek, forcing her to keep looking him in the eye. He moved closer, closing his eyes as he did so. He felt their foreheads press together, as their noses teased each other. When their mouths were just an inch apart he held back, feeling the heat of her breath. He felt her arms run up his chest to rest on his shoulders, as he let his hands fall, wrapping around the small of her back and pulling her closer. They sat for a moment like that, their bodies interlocked and their faces an inch apart, until Ichigo finally leaned in and kissed her.

It was a tender, gentle kiss. Her lips felt warm and soft, as his mind swam in the moment. As soon as it started, Yoruichi again raised her hands to run through his hair. After a few seconds, he broke it off and began to move away, but her hands suddenly gripped his hair tightly, not letting him separate anymore.

She brought him close again, and this time she kissed him. Unlike his, it was a fierce kiss, one which did not stop, only becoming longer and deeper. For the first time he tasted her tongue as he began to lose himself the ecstasy of her feel. Finally they broke it off, still with their faces close, taking deep breaths as if they were kids who didn't know their limits. They stared into each other's eyes, Yoruichi still with the look of vulnerability he had never seen before.

Then, as if a spell had been broken, the steel look seemed to come back into Yoruichi's eyes. She gave him a sad smile, and began to move away from him, unwinding her fingers from his hair.

"That was... a mistake," she said at last.

Ichigo stomach churned at the rejection. He felt his eyes lower, as he found it increasingly difficulty to look into the hardening eyes of his teacher.

"Why?" he asked, wishing he didn't sound so weak.

"Because," she said, putting a gentle hand on his cheek, "we're both drunk. Not to mentionyou are on a drug cocktail that makes you follow your whims. That's all this was, a whim that I let get out of hand."

The pain in Ichigo's stomach continued to grow but he said nothing. Yoruichi let her hand fall to his shoulder and gripped it tightly, causing him to look back up.

"Think, Ichigo, before this serum wears off. Was there anything Harribel told you, anything that might be important or useful?"

He felt in his pocket at the phone Tier had given him, but he only shook his head.

"No," he lied, doing his best to smile, "I can't think of anything."


End file.
